Corazon o Truco II: Fantastruco
by Nyeron
Summary: Es la noche de Halloween y las chicas quieren ir al baile, por desgracia hay un pequeño detalle que se los impide.


**¿Creyeron que iba a dejar pasar el Halloween sin un buen fic? Nyajaja!**

**Antes de comenzar, aclaro que no es una continuación del que publique hace un año, es algo totalmente aparte y diferente, solo mantendré el título corazón o truco porque me gusta mucho, pero no es de la misma temática; ¡así que... SIP! Aquí está el corazón o Truco del 2019.**

* * *

**Corazón o truco II**

**¡Fantastruco!**

**31 de octubre.**

_Era ya la noche de Halloween y el chic– No esperen._

_Esto se escucha como un cuento de navidad, en definitiva, no calza... a ver..._

_Érase una vez–No no, eso suena a Disney... déjenme y lo pienso... ¡Ah, lo tengo!_

"_Halloween. Qué hermoso nombre, ¿no? Hay muchas festividades en el mundo, pero ninguna como Halloween, época cuyo nombre solo significa una cosa: Diversión._

_El nombre Halloween te da muchas ideas, disfraces, fantasmas, momias, vampiros, arañas, Frankenstein, y porque no el hombre lobo, pero si hay algo que caracteriza más que nada a esta celebración son los dulces._

_Oh si, gomitas, ositos de goma, chocolates, Maíz dulce, paletas, confites, la lista sigue y sigue, el único limite es tu encía dañada y múltiples caries, pero. ¡Hey! Que para eso está el dentista ¿No?_

_Esto como estarán sospechando es una historia de Halloween, una de muchas, pero es la tradición de contar una historia de Halloween y aquí les va la mía..._

Nuestra historia comienza en una ciudad, Royal Woods, en Michigan; en la avenida Franklin específicamente en el 1216.

¿Qué hay ahí?

Ah, una casa obviamente, la vivienda Loud; una hermosa choza de dos pisos; estaba adornada claro esta como el resto de la calle, las paredes con telas de araña, afuera había un esqueleto colgado del árbol. En el césped lapidas y detrás un tipo de cementerio adornado, todo un espectáculo para los ojos si amabas la noche de brujas.

Mira la calle, ahí pasaron unos niños, vestidos de brujas, diablos, fantasmas y calaveras, mira en el otro extremo, un niño vestido de Ace Savy, mira allá, una niña disfrazada de un enorme peluche, eran tiernos, temibles, eran niños que buscaban el codiciado caramelo de puerta en puerta, pero ah, que no eran los únicos.

Caminando pasaban algunos adolescentes unos chicos vestían trajas de esqueleto, que iban a juego con las chicas vestidas de zombis, las parejas optaban por disfraces en dúo, claro, para destacar su relación, la típica escena de Halloween y la misma que ella miraba.

Desde la ventana, dio un suspiro, roció el atomizador con el limpia vidrios y paso el trapo.

Su rubio cabello y su camiseta azul se reflejaron contra el vidrio de la ventana dejando claro que estaba limpia ya.

–Vamos Lori, continua con lo que estas haciendo.

Al voltearse se apreciaba el estado de la sala, tremendo jaleo ocurio ahi, miren las paredes manchadas de guacamole, por alla los sillones mas puestos y restos de frituras en la mesa, si, era un desorden y de los grandes.

Las hijas de los Loud recogian el desorden, la pareja Loud solo tuvo cinco hijas, Lori la mayor quien estaba limpiando las ventanas, Leni le seguía quien aspiraba los sofás, luego de ello iba Luna quien estaba recogiendo la basura con una bolsa negra, Luan tan tranquila como siempre limpiaba las paredes pero ojo, que el muñeco era quien sostenía el trapo y por ultimo Lynn, la hermana menor quien estaba acomodando los muebles, las cinco estaban recogiendo el desorden que quien sabe que lo había causado.

En la puerta de pie estaba el padre, el señor Lynn, quien de brazos cruzados supervisaba la limpieza.

–Te falto en esa esquina Luan –señalo este a lo que ella paso el limpiador rápidamente.

–Luna, hay basura en la chimenea también– comento a la otra.

Las chicas estaban en su quehacer mientras espiaba Lori de lado el reloj, marcaban cerca de las nueve y treinta. Por lo que acelero su trabajo.

¿Servía de algo? No, la verdad es que no, si ponías atención y mirabas con cuidado notarias que, en la cocina, había un montón de trastos sucios, había manchas de barro en el segundo piso.

En serio. ¿Qué rayos causo esto?

–Papa. ¿En serio tenemos que recogerlo todo? – dijo Lynn poniendo la lámpara en su lugar.

–Sí, hasta el último rincón de la casa– reafirmo –Que quede todo limpio jovencita.

–Pero papa– respondió ahora Luna– ¡El baile es en media hora y esto nos va a tardar toda la noche!

–Bueno, debieron haber pensado en eso antes de hacer tanto destrozo, es decir. ¿En una simple piyamada lograron todo esto? – afirmo.

–Bueno, ya sabes cómo llevamos esto a un nuevo nivel ¿No? – replico Luan sonriendo.

–Si... sé cómo se descontrolan hija. –Termino poniendo sus manos en su rostro.

–¿No podemos limpiar solamente la sala y luego ir al baile? – comento Leni –¿Siiiiiii?

–Háganle caso a su padre niñas– saliendo del cuarto de la pareja la madre Rita traía puesto un traje de zombi, rasgadas ropas y manchas de sangre.

–Aghhhhhh– se quejó Lynn –Si mama.

–Así me gusta.

–Miren, solo hagan esto rápido y se podrán ir a su baile– les indicó Lynn padre. –Cuando era de su edad hacia estos enredos también así que créanme, lo harán más rápido de lo que creen. –miro el reloj de su mano, paso hacia la cocina y tomo su disfraz de hombre lobo –Lori, cuando terminen cierren la puerta ¿Okay?

–De acuerdo. – replico esta misma.

–Bien, así que ya saben, limpien todo y cuando terminan van a su baile ¿Okay?

–Si papa– replicaron todas al mismo tiempo.

–Así me gusta, – se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerro –¡Las quiero!

–No pasa nada papa, tendremos esto terminado en un santiamén– Les dijo Lori mientras se montaban, y se iban en el auto –Adiossss...

Cuando sus padres se perdieron de su visión las chicas soltaron un quejido molesto y se sentaron en el sillón.

–¡En serio! – dijo Lynn aun molesta –¡Esto va a tardarnos toda la noche!

–Vamos no es para tanto Lynn– le comento Leni –Quizás si lo hacemos rápido pues.

–Hay por favor Leni– Hablo Luan –Mira este desorden, se ocupan más que cinco chicas para limpiarse.

–Si no hubiera sido por los destrozos de Lynn quizás sería menos la faena a recoger. – le regaño Luna a la menor.

–¡Hey! – se puso ella de pie –¡Tú fuiste quien se puso a tocar con Sam a todo volumen toda la noche!

–¿Ah sí? ¡Pues al menos no hago shows de comedia en media sala como Luan!

–¡Oye! – se quejó la otra.

Antes de que pudiera armarse un pleito entre las cuatro Lori aplaudió con fuerza para llamar su atención.

–A ver chicas– les dijo seria– pelear no va a hacer nada, así que pónganse a limpiar esto ya.

Las demás suspiraron en derrota mientras volvían a lo suyo, Lori miro hacia los lados despistada mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, Luna quien estaba recogiendo unos paquetes de papas vio lo que estaba haciendo y ataco de inmediato.

–¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – la detuvo.

–Ah pues yo, em, pues a tomar un vaso de agua, ¡Sí! Eso, un vaso de agua. – dijo de lado.

–Mmm, Lori no inventes, ponte a limpiar ya. – le dijo seria.

–Por favor Luna, necesito ir con Bobby.

–Oh vamos, todas necesitamos ir al baile también– comento Luan –Has tu parte también de este "Trabajo sucio". – replico alegre.

–Ahora no Luan– le dijo Lynn seria.

–Como sea, ponte a ayudar– cuando Luna le dio una de las bolsas a su hermana un pequeño libro se resbalo de adentro, la castaña se quedó extrañada mirando este libro así que lo levanto.

–¿Y eso? – dijo Leni mientras miraba el libro de Luna.

–No lo sé, estaba en la bolsa– replico la música –No recuerdo recogerlo.

–A lo mejor lo dejo alguna de las chicas ayer– exclamo Lynn en el fondo.

–Hmm.

Era un libro pequeño, no tan grande, no era una enciclopedia, pero si tenía bastante contenido, era de lomo negro, como de cuero, al frente un pentagrama, una estrella de David dorada que cruzaba una cruz, las letras plateada daban el título del tomo.

**_"Hechizos y Trampas de Halloween"_**

La chica se le quedo mirando un momento, abrió el mismo y reviso su contenido.

–Qué cosa tan rara– dijo Lori Ojeándolo desde el hombro de Luna.

Las hojas algo amarillas traían párrafos e imágenes detalladas de cómo realizar diferentes tipos de rituales y demás hechizos, maldiciones e incluso como hacer dulces raros y exóticos, cerca de las hojas finales había datos raros y parecían más ficción que algo serio.

–De seguro es un libro de ficción– le dio poca importancia la hermana mayor mientras seguía limpiando –Deja eso y ayuda a acomodar las cosas.

–Dame un momento– respondió Luna mientras seguía ojeando el documento –Tiene nombres geniales, "Fiddlesticks" "Jolumora", "Aquelarre"; oye, le pondré así a las próximas canciones que componga– se rio de lado.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos las chicas miraron con cuidado la sala, habían terminado, cuadros en su lugar, mesas limpias, sillones en su lugar, la tele conectada y los vidrios limpios, estaba listo, y ellas matadas.

–Lo ven chicas, es cuestión de hacerlo rápido– les indico Lori, se dirigió hacia la cocina para inspeccionar el desastre y.

–¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! – Lynn pateo unas charolas en el suelo de la cocina mientras miraba el desorden de la misma, la verdad, estaba peor que la sala.

–Ashhh! ¡Suficiente, me largo al baile! – dijo Lynn saliendo de la cocina.

–Nah-Ah, ni se te ocurra Lynn– Lori trato de detener a la chica mientras las otras la seguían.

–Por favor Lori, mira ese desastre– replico la deportista –No vamos a terminar jamás.

–Odio decirlo, pero tiene razón Lynn– Comento Leni –Ocupamos más que cinco chicas.

–Sí, pero solo estamos nosotras cinco Leni, dudo mucho que alguien venga a ayudarnos. – replico Luan.

–¡Chicas! – las cuatro volvieron a ver a Luna quien tenía el extraño libro en sus manos de nuevo, – Creo que tengo la solución a todo esto.

Las cuatro la miraron confundida, ella se limitó a mostrarles la página que estaba leyendo.

_**"Fantastruco"**_

–¿Fantas-que? – pregunto Lynn mirando el libro.

–Fantastruco– explico Luna –Según esto es un grupo de Fantasmas o algo así bajo contrato.

–Dice que se invocan para todo, salvo para poseer una persona, eliminarla, resucitarla y también pero no limitado a Bautizos y Bar mitzvah. – siguió leyendo Lynn.

Leni tomo el libro, miro la página que hablaba de los fantasmas; en esta se dibujaba a un grupo de cinco espectros o algo así, lo que más le llamo la atención de la ilustración eran sus cabezas, tenían una forma de cráneo, pero esto era lo interesante, no tenían quijada y los mismos eran de rasgos casi caricaturescos.

–Pues son. ¿Lindos? – dijo casi preguntando.

Lo tomo por fin Lori, quien escaneo con cuidado la Hoja, explicaba con cuidado como llamarlos y como contratarlos, al igual que el resto del libro tenía una indicación muy interesante.

_"Los hechizos deben realizarse desde la última hora del día 30 de octubre hasta la primera hora del 1 de noviembre"_

Fuera de ello el resto de la página venia una serie de explicaciones y demás, se quedó un rato leyendo la página hasta que se detuvo de golpe, alejando el libro mientras se dibujaba una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

–¡NO PUEDE SER! – exclamo haciendo que las demás dieran un paso hacia atrás.

–¡¿Que?!– dijo Leni asustada.

–Es lo más ridículo que he leído en toda mi vida– tiro el libro al aire siendo atrapado por Luan. – ¿Fantasmas de contrato? ¿Invocaciones? Literalmente es lo más ridículo que he leído.

Lori subió las escaleras para hacer que Lynn bajara, pero Luna que tenía una expresión de pocos amigos se acercó a las escaleras.

–Reto.

Su hermana se detuvo a medio camino, se volteo para ver a la castaña con una pose retadora.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Ya escuchaste hermana, **Reto**.

–Te escucho. – dijo al cruzar sus brazos.

–Tratamos de hacer la invocación, si resulta ser efectiva, me das cincuenta dólares y limpiaras mi cuarto las siguientes dos semanas.

–De acuerdo– bajo para estar al frente suyo –Pero si resulta ser falso, lo cual es más que obvio, tendrás que limpiar la mía y esta casa mientras nosotras nos vamos.

–¿Y los cincuenta pavos? – dijo Lynn asomándose de arriba.

–No me interesa el dinero Lynn– replico –Quiero enseñarle modales.

Con un "Uhh" de las otras tres hermanas, Lori y Luna se dieron un apretón de manos sellando la apuesta. Una vez separadas Luna junto sus manos al frente suyo.

–Muy bien, manos a la obra.

–¿Y cómo estas tan segura de que el libro no es falso? – le pregunto Lori apoyándose contra la pared.

–Es una corazonada. – se rio de lado.

–De hecho, es real– las dos chicas se voltearon a ver a Luan quien estaba leyendo otras hojas, – esto es definitiva un Grimorio.

–¿Qué? – preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

–Un grimorio, ósea un libro de hechizos en el que– noto la mirada extrañada de las otras cuatro que parecía como si le hubiera crecido otro brazo. –¿Que?

–¿Desde cuándo sabes de algo que no sea entretenimiento o comedia Luan? – pregunto Leni curiosa.

–Bueno, es que lo vi en un documental hace una semana; me llamo la atención. ¿Okay?

–Okay si, dejando eso de lado –Interrumpió la hermana mayor –¿Cómo esperas hacer una invocación? No me digas, hay que usar sangre de un pollo y otros chismes satánicos.

–De hecho, no, es más simple de lo que parece. –Luna se volteo hacia las otras tres hermanas. –Luan tráeme tu pintura negra y un pincel, Leni ve a la alacena y saca una bolsa de dulces y Lynn– esta estaba arriba –Ven y ayúdame a mover los sillones, ocupamos espacio. En cuanto a ti queridísima hermana incrédula, quédate ahí y mira la magia actuar.

De manera burlona Luna le saco la lengua a Lori quien entrecerró los ojos en leve molestia, la deportista paso a la par suya, por lo que Lori se limitó a sentarse en la grada mientras escribía unos mensajes.

_+Lori: ¿Ya llegaste?_

_+Bobby osito: Ya casi termino con mi disfraz ;-)_

_+Bobby osito: Me estoy poniendo el traje, pero se me hizo un nudo con el pañuelo:0_

_+Lori: XD XD XD_

_+Bobby osito: …._

_+Bobby osito: ¿Llegaras cuando empiece? Escuche que hicieron un desorden en la casa._

_+Lori: pues, sí, creo que llegare cuando empiece la fiesta, yo te aviso ;)_

–Está listo.

Bajo el teléfono y miro a la sala, Luna había conseguido una manta blanca la cual extendió en el suelo, tomo el pincel y la pintura negra que Luan le había dado.

Se arrodillo y abrió el libro en la hoja con el dibujo del pentagrama, tomo el pincel y lo sumergió en la pintura, luego de esto comenzó a dibujar.

El dibujo era simple, un circulo fino, perfecto, dentro de este tenía que hacer la estrella de David, por lo tanto, era más fácil para hacer el circulo primero dibujarla misma, dos triángulos correctamente hechos, ahora solo debía unir las puntas con una forma ondulada y presto, rápidamente tenía el circulo correctamente hecho, perfecto e isométrico, para terminarlo, trazo en el centro del mismo un "G" y encima de esta misma una "T"

–¿GT? – pregunto Luan.

–De "Ghost Trick".

–Ah, entiendo.

–¿Ahora qué? – cuestiono Lynn.

–Ahora, el pago.

–¿Sangre? – dijo Leni poniéndose pálida.

–No no, nada de eso Leni. – explico Luna nerviosa –Para eso son los dulces.

–¿Dulces? Tiene que ser una broma– comento Lori desde atrás.

–¡Tu sigue mandando mensajitos a tu novio Lori! – sacudió su cabeza en negativa mientras seguía con el ritual –Dame unos cuantos maizales dulces.

Leni saco de la bolsa un par de golosinas de maíz dulce, ya saben esos confites que parecen un grano de maíz, de amarillo, naranja y punta blanca, tomo tres de estos y se los dioses a Luna, ella los tomo para ponerlos, pero, cogió uno de los tres y se lo comió, vamos, que una golosina no caía mal de vez en cuando, tomo los otros dos dulces y los puso en el centro de la estrella. Estaba listo.

Se puso de pie y se secó el sudor de su frente.

–¿Es todo? – Hablo Luan.

–SIP, es todo.

–¿Ahora qué? –Lori se acercó a ellas, miro el circulo al cruzar sus brazos.

–Ahora, viene lo bueno. – Luna tomo el libro, busco en la página las instrucciones de invocación, al final había un párrafo que debía leer, así que tomando aire comenzó a leerlo.

–"Vocatio audi me? – dijo en voz alta, más confundida que nada, pero debía seguir –Fac autem sto, vos servi Domini Candy! – de la nada las luces comenzaron a parpadear, las chicas miraron hacia los lados de manera nerviosa, Leni se aferró a Lynn quien hizo lo mismo. – Hoc planum corporis intrare iussit!

–...

–...

Y nada.

Las luces volvieron a su lugar, las chicas se quedaron calladas, mientras Luna sostenía el libro.

Esta levanto su mirada como si esperara que algo ocurriera, pero no paso anda.

–A lo mejor, esta defectuoso– murmuro Luan.

–Vaya, que sorpresa– dijo Lori seria –No pasó nada.

–Tal vez me falto un paso– Luna reviso el libro de nuevo mientras–

**¡WOSH!**

Las cuatro dieron un salto de asombro, dentro del circulo una luz emergió, apagando toda la casa y dejando solo una llama verde en el centro del pentagrama.

Luna se quedó asombrada y camino hacia la llama, puso su mano en el fuego y sorpresivamente no se quemó. Se volteo hacia sus hermanas a quienes no les cabía el asombro, de todas ellas, Lori tenía la boca abierta, Luna de manera burlona se le acercó y le cerro la boca.

–Me debes cincuenta pavos Lori y que sean pronto– esta entrecerró los ojos mientras le dirigía una mirada enojada, dejando eso de lado ella también se acercó a las llamas para inspeccionarlas.

Noto que la fuente del fuego eran las GT del centro, el resto de las estrellas estaba brillando de tono celeste fantasma.

–Vale... ¿Y-y ahora qué? – dijo Leni temblando –¿Chicas?

–Pues... no lo sé– replico Luna.

–¿Como que no sabes? – hablo Luan. –¿Que no los invocaste?

–Bueno, es que aquí solo viene el proceso de invocación– explico la castaña –No dice nada después.

Un fuego fatuo se levantó, nuevamente asombrando a las chicas y haciendo que retrocedieran, la llama se fue condensando hasta volverse en un, ¿Tablero de Guija?

No esperen, eso no era un tablero de Guija, si la mirabas con cuidado se podía apreciar que no había un abecedario, en cambio era más pequeño, rectangular y con. ¿Números?

–¿Que rayos? – hablo Lynn.

[…Beep Beep Beep...] resonó en la sala, las chicas miraron hacia los lados.

[Beep Beep Beep] sonó una vez más, resulta que la fuente del sonido era la misma llama.

[Gracias por llamar al servicio de Contratos Ghostrick, "For English Press 2"] hablo una voz femenina, ellas se quedaron extrañadas un momento mientras procesaban lo que estaba pasando, Lori noto ese aire familiar en ese sonido y lo entendió de inmediato.

–¿Es un servicio de llamadas? – volvió a ver a Luna quien encogió los hombros confundida.

Miro de nuevo el tablero, ahora entendía, era un tablero de teléfono, básicamente estaban llamando a un fantasma.

–He escuchado de llamadas de ultra tumba, pero esto es ridículo– bromeo Luan quien hizo reír a Lynn y Leni.

Las otras dos por su parte negaron con la cabeza, esperaron a que la voz hablara de nuevo.

[Para solicitar un servicio presione uno, para consultas y saldos dos, para pedir un abogado tres, para asistencia en el paso a otra vida cuatro.]

Lori miro el tablero y presiono el número uno.

[Por favor espere mientras lo conectamos...]

Cuando la voz termino de hablar comenzó a sonar una canción de un grupo de rock, hablaba sobre un camino hacia el infierno, Luna comenzó a chasquear los dedos mientras tarareaba la canción.

–Huy, adoro esa canción– comento mientras seguía chasqueando los dedos.

Cerca de los diez segundos de puesta la música se detuvo de manera abrupta, luego de ello pudieron escuchar como alguien le daba leves toques a un micrófono.

[¿Esta encendido?] se escuchaba una voz masculina pero muy joven [¡Hola! ¡Gracias por llamar a los servicios Fantastruco! ¿En qué le podemos ayudar?]

–Ahhh...– Luna se quedó pensativa sin saber que hacer por lo que Lori negando con la cabeza tomo la voz.

–Quisiéramos contratar unos Fantastruco para un trabajo.

[¡Claro! ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?] respondió la voz.

–Tenemos que limpiar esta casa, rápido eso sí, así que si tuvieran una forma de limpiar.

[¿Limpiar? Pan comido, les enviaremos el grupo.] se escuchó como se bajó de una silla y caminaba hacia un lado [¡Ya escucharon, vamos a trabajar!]

La "Conexión "se cortó de inmediato, el panel desapareció de inmediato, luego de ello el fuego bajo su intensidad hasta quedar como una pequeña fogata. Cuando se acomodó en esta forma comenzaron a salir más fuegos fatuos, cinco en total, que fueron tomando forma hasta recrear las cinco calaveras sin quijadas que las chicas habían visto en el libro, estas fueron ardiendo hasta tomar una forma física; la sabana comenzó a agitarse por una extraña fuerza.

–_¡Ustedes llaman, nosotros respondemos!_ – dijo la voz de nuevo, pero como eco en el cuarto.

Las calaveras comenzaron a agitarse, de inmediato se alzaron en el aire, girando y dando vueltas hasta aterrizar en el suelo.

Cayo la primera en la derecha, salió una nube de humo y de esta uno de los Fantastruco, era una calavera que vestía un traje victoriano rojizo con artes de corazones, mangas largas y un cuello alto.

En su cabeza cabello rubio que terminaba en una trenza, en su cabeza una corona de reina, la calavera tenia ojos rosados que brillaban como llamas.

–¡LOLA! – Exclamo de alegría con un bastón de terminado en corazón.

La segunda llama aterrizo al otro extremo, cuando la nube se disipo apareció otro Fantastruco, una calavera que traía puesta un extraño traje de piel negra, en su cuello un collar con picos de hierro y enormes garras en sus manos, a modo de capucha le colgaba un cráneo de Lobo, ella tenía un cabello corto entre negro y purpura, y sus ojos eran del mismo tono.

–¡TABBY! – dijo con un hueso en su collar.

El turno de la tercera calavera, este callo en el suelo, mismo truco y al desaparecer el humo un enorme sombrero de bruja se asomó, puntiagudo, negro, con un cascabel en la punta, no podías verle los ojos a la calavera.

Un poncho negro le cubría el cuerpo de donde se asomaba una mano sosteniendo un báculo de hechicero, en la punta del báculo una lámpara que alumbraba de un tono verde.

–¡Lucy! – exclamo/hablo, pero de un tono algo deprimente, casi bajo, como que tenía pocos ánimos la verdad.

La cuarta cabeza aterrizo junto a Lucy, su humo sin embargo se tornó en escarcha cuando se manifestó, la calavera tenía un peinado negro que le tapaba un ojo, en su costado una especie de broche con forma de copo de nieve.

Vestía un kimono azul hielo de mangas muy largas, tanto así que le cubrían las manos, sandalias y una bufanda que le tapaba la boca, la calavera quien tenía ojos negros se cubrió la boca con sus mangas.

–¡Haiku! – exclamo, quería hacerlo con energía, pero esa era su tono de habla.

Y la última de todas estas aterrizo frente al grupo, en posición de triangulo siendo Lola y Tabby las de atrás, Lucy y Haiku en el medio y está al frente.

La calavera exploto en fuego verde, celeste de inframundo, las sombras de las chicas se fueron de ahí para reunirse en torno a esta figura, se trasformaron en una capucha de parca que extendió su mano y saco una hoz, esta figura encendió sus ojos del mismo celeste muerto y tomo la hoz con una mano.

–¡Lincoln! – exclamo levantando sus dos dedos, imitando el símbolo de la paz.

**¡FANTASTRUCO!**

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo mientras salía confeti de unos tubos que traían, Lola y Tabby, Lucy y Haiku sostenían una pancarta con esa frase escrita mientras que Lincoln hacia una pose digamos "Cool".

Todo perfecto sí, pero había algo que no calzaba... Tabby estaba mirando hacia atrás.

En cuanto a las chicas ellas se quedaron calladas mientras miraban a las pequeñas calaveras, ¿Mencione que eran bajas? Eran casi de la estatura de Lynn. Pero no pudieron evitar sentir el gran fallo que había hecho la peli purpura.

Lola fue quien noto esto cuando la miro.

–¡Tabby! ¡Echaste a perder la presentación! – exclamo tirándole el tubo de confeti.

–¿Qué? – miro hacia los lados notando que estaba de espaldas. – ¡Oh! Ups, heheh, ¿Y si lo hacemos de nuevo?

–¡Solo una vez se puede hacer la entrada cabeza de chorlito! – ella se le acercó para golpear su cráneo con molestia, Tabby se limitaba a hacer una mueca de tontería.

–Oigan cálmense– replico Lucy acercándoseles.

–¡Tú no te metas! – le grito la otra.

Mientras estas dos seguían peleando las otras dos calaveras se dieron una palmada en la cara, en definitiva, que la habían liado.

–¡Grandioso! – exclamo Lynn molesta –Invocaste a un grupo de raros Luna.

–¡¿Que que?!– Lola se detuvo ante esto, como el resto de los Fantastruco miraron a la chica.

Ella en especial camino hasta acercarse a Lynn quien se le quedo mirando extrañada.

–¡Mira no sé quién eres, pero tú a mí no me llamas rara! ¿Me escuchaste niña? – le grito mientras la miraba molesta, sus ojos se prendieron en llamas rosadas haciendo que la deportista retrocediera.

Lincoln sin embargo se acercó rápidamente y junto a Haiku la tomaron para hacerla retroceder, la reina sin embargo les gritaba que la soltaran para demostrarle un poco de modales. Cuando la pusieron de lado Linc se volteo a las cinco chicas, mientras se desempolvaba la túnica.

–¡Hola! – saludo tranquilo –¿Quién nos invocó?

Las chicas señalaron a Luna y Lori.

–Entiendo, mucho gusto, soy Lincoln y soy el encargado de este grupo de Fantastruco, – extendió su mano la cual Lori apretó por cortesía, en efecto, era una mano de esqueleto, se sentía como tal, pero curiosamente pese a no tener carne, la mano no era fría, era como tocar a otra persona, eso sí, con dedos delgados y muy marcados.

–Ahora. Según el contrato, nuestro encargo es limpiar. ¿Dónde y cuándo? – pregunto.

–Es pues la casa– replico Luna –aunque, no se ofendan, pero. ¿Pueden hacerlo?

–¡Lo ven! – grito Lola desde atrás siendo sujetada por Tabby. –¡Se están burlando de nosotros, suéltame! ¡Me la voy a cargar!

–¡Lola! – exclamo Haiku poniendo una mano en su frente, una leve luz celeste hizo que se tranquilizara –Ya cálmate.

Haiku se volteo hacia Lincoln y le asintió con la cabeza, este siguió con la conversación.

–Pues sí, si podemos encargarnos de cualquier trabajo, no se preocupen. ¿Díganme que hay que limpiar?

Luna tomo la iniciativa y los llevo hacia la cocina, estos miraron con cuidado la misma.

–Vaya. ¿Qué paso aquí? – comento asombrada Lucy.

–Larga historia, – replico Luan –Hay que limpiar esto en menos de media hora o nos castigaran.

–Ah Okay Okay. – se volteo hacia la reina y la bruja –Lola, Lucy, encárguense de la cocina y los trastes– luego miro a las chicas –¿Sospecho que hay más cosas que limpiar no?

–Los cuartos, sacar la basura– conto Leni.

–Vale, entonces, Tabby, tu saca la basura.

–¡A la orden capitán! – replico haciendo un gesto militar.

–Haiku, tu y yo los cuartos.

–Si.

Una vez terminado esto junto sus manos al frente suyo dos veces, las chicas se separaron y fueron cada uno a su labor.

Lola se acercó a los trastes, miro estos con repudio.

–Ni creas que voy a tocar eso. – comento, tomando su bastón de corazón y golpeo el suelo dos veces. –¡Soldados, su reina los llama!

En la pared apareció un enorme portal de corazón, haciendo que las chicas dieran un salto del susto, este portal emitía una luz rosada, de inmediato salieron del portal unos extraños golems con tonos rojizos, en sus cabezas cascos de caballero con marcas de naipes, eran de la altura de Lori y Luna; eran como diez los que se asomaron del portal y estos se acomodaron en fila frente a Lola.

–¡Limpien los trastes! – les ordeno ella apuntando al lavadero –¡Séquenlos también y guárdenlos!

Los soldados asintieron al mismo tiempo para comenzar a lavar los susodichos, uno de ellos sin embargo fue detenido por su monarca.

–Tu no, tu tráeme una taza de té y pastelillos. – le indicó, este camino hacia el portal para traer los mismo.

Mientras estos hacían la labor las chicas miraban asombradas como un grupo de nueve extraños seres mecánicos limpiaban todo. No podían creer la rapidez con la que hacían sus quehaceres.

–¿Algo que decir? – le hablo Lola a Lynn de manera burlona.

–Okay si lo reconozco, en serio que saben lo que hacen– respondió aun sin caber en el asombro.

Lori dejo a cargo a Lynn y Leni de la cocina mientras ella, Luna y Luan guiaban al resto en las otras tareas.

En la parte trasera Luan estaba de pie junto a Lucy quien miraba las cajas desacomodadas y demás.

–Pues básicamente hay que acomodar todo esto. – le explico.

–De acuerdo. – Lucy bajo la lámpara de su bastón, tomo la rejilla de la misma y la abrió un poco.

De la lámpara extraños seres como diablillos salieron, estos tenían alas y ligeras cornamentas en sus cabezas, salieron en trio para tomar las cajas e irlas acomodando uno cada trio.

Luan miraba con satisfacción como rápidamente se iba deshaciendo el desorden de las cajas y quedaba la cochera limpia.

–¿Te cuento un chiste? – le pregunto Luan mirando a Lucy, ella se limitó a voltear su cabeza hacia su dirección sin decir nada.

Dentro de la casa de nuevo, Luna iba sacando las bolsas que había recogido, Tabby miraba con tranquilidad sentada como un perro el enorme puño de bolsas. La roquera iba a decirle algo, pero noto un detalle curioso de Tabby, tenía cola, a diferencia del resto de los Fantastruco, Tabby tenía un tipo de cola, como de perro era, de un tono purpura.

Levanto una ceja extrañada al pensar de donde saco pelo o más bien en donde se acomodaba esta "cola" pues porque era un esqueleto. Sin embargo, decidió dejarlo de lado y continuo con lo que estaba, así que siguió explicando.

–Pues hay que sacar esto afuera y ponerlas en el basurero verde. – le indico.

–¡Claro! – dijo Tabby moviendo el rabo.

–... y ya. – le dijo Luna viendo que se quedaba ahí parada.

–¡Oh sí! Entiendo. – exclamo.

Tabby entonces se puso la capucha en su cabeza, ocurrió algo interesante, pues la capucha que era claramente de tela, se convirtió en hueso sólido, sus orejas surgieron como de un canido y sus brazos que eran parte de la sudadera, se hincharon, tornándose de pelo purpura.

Sus piernas seguían del mismo tamaño, pero eso no importaba pues sus brazos eran tan largos que tocaban el suelo.

–¡Woof! – ladro ella alegre mientras tomaba dos bolsas con el hocico, la licántropo salió corriendo en cuatro patas con rapidez hasta afuera, tiro las bolsas en el basurero y corrió e nuevo hacia adentro, sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino al ver un frise en el suelo.

–¡No puede ser! – cogió el disco de plástico con el hocico y comenzó a agitarlo.

–¡Tabby! –exclamo Lucy desde el garaje– ¡Mantente concentrada!

–¡Perdón! – volvió a dentro pero aún tenía el disco en el hocico.

Desde la ventana Lori vio esto y se rio levemente, se volteo hacia Lincoln y Haiku quienes miraban su cuarto con cuidado.

–¿Siempre es así? – les pregunto a ambos.

–¿Quien Tabby? – replico Linc, –Si, es algo distraída.

La ventaja que tenía esta casa era que arriba tenía muchos cuartos, y esto era bueno para cada una de las chicas pues podía tener su propio cuarto separado del resto, el cuarto de Lori era el de una adolescente de su edad, la verdad no tenía nada de raro, un escritorio para estudiar, un armario, la cama con una mesa de dormir y algunos otros productos de limpieza, los Fantastruco comenzaron a limpiar el cuarto.

Haiku se puso de pie en medio del cuarto, sus mangas aun tapando su boca, ella cerro sus ojos y de la nada comenzó a soplar un frio viento.

Lori se froto los brazos, sí que hacia frio de hecho, pero se limitó a ponerse un suéter. De vuelta con el Fantastruco de hielo, ella alzo sus brazos en el aire y todo le polvo y suciedad se acumuló en un gélido orbe en el centro.

–¡Abre la venta! – exclamo ella hacia Lori, quien hizo esto de inmediato, cuando hizo esto Haiku apunto hacia afuera y el orbe salió disparado, voló hacia el cielo hasta explotar en el aire, cayeron copos de nieve en algunas casas, algo raro para la fecha, pero bueno.

Cuando ella termino esto miro hacia los lados, viendo que estaba limpio dio una reverencia y se fue del cuarto.

–Seguiré con el resto, – comento saliendo de ahí.

–Wow, vaya que es buena. – dijo Lori mirando como todo quedo tan limpio.

–Mm, sí que lo es. – replico Linc.

–No sabía que se podía hacer eso con... ¿Que traes puesto?

Encima de su capucha, Linc traía puesto una tela rosácea amarrada para cubrirlo de polvo.

–Un delantal– dijo señalando la obvia pieza que, en efecto, era un delantal –¿Porque?

–Eh. no nada. – sacudió de lado eso.

La calavera se dirigió hacia la cama, acomodando y limpiando la ropa de Lori, ella se le quedo mirando curiosa, al notar que no realizaba ningún truco extraño o algo así, no, más bien simplemente se encargaba de doblar (pero más rápido que una persona normal eso sí) la ropa, recogiendo el desorden con facilidad y así.

–¿Tú no tienes poderes? – hablo ella curiosa.

–Si los tengo, pero soy alguien más de hacerlo yo mismo.

Abajo, en la cocina.

Leni estaba sentada en la mesa, junto con Lynn y Lola quien disfrutaba de una taza de té mientras los golems seguían realizando sus labores.

–Debo aceptar que esto es vida– dijo Lynn arre costándose en la silla con tranquilidad.

–En efecto– murmuro Lola tomando más del té, – Nada como relajarse con una deliciosa taza de té mientras tus sirvientes realizan sus labores, – el golems que estaba sirviendo el bocadillo extendió el plato a Leni quien tomo uno.

–Adelante, – le indicó Lola –Son hechos por los mejores pasteleros del reino. – tomo uno de estos y le dio una mordida, era en efecto delicioso el pastelillo.

–Está muy bueno– masticaba con delicia.

Los golems habían terminado los trastos y estaban limpiando los muebles con desinfectantes, rápidamente comenzaba a tomar un tono limpio la cocina misma.

–Falta limpiar la zona de arriba y las gavetas– ordenaba Lynn de lado, Lola abrió levemente su ojo derecho notando que Lynn tenía un porte de liderazgo, levanto los ojos, si claro, ordenando sus golems.

–Por cierto– llamo su atención Leni –¿Quien hizo tu vestido?

–¿El mío? – dijo Lola poniendo la taza en la mesa.

–Es que tengo que hacer uno, y la verdad me encanta tu diseño– le indicio Leni alegre.

Lola claro esta se sintió extremadamente orgullosa por la pregunta, claro que su vestido había sido hecho por alguien, pero no por cualquiera.

–Yo hice este vestido– dijo con altanería –no hay ningún sastre que pueda plasmar la perfección que represento, por lo que yo misma lo hice con mi magia claro está.

Mientras las dos chicas seguían charlando de ropas y demás, Luna y Luan entraron junto a las otras dos Fantastruco, cabe señalar que Tabby traía todavía el disco en su boca y que todavía estaba en su forma de hombre lobo.

Ella estaba babeando levemente mientras tenía el objeto en sus fauces, mientras tanto Lucy quien estaba a la par de ella, agacho su cabeza para mirar el suelo, donde había ya un pequeño charco de babas, la volvió a ver y dio unos pasos hacia la derecha para evitar resbalarse o pisar el asqueroso líquido.

–Chicas ya terminamos– indico Luna junto con Luan, esta asintió también en afirmación.

Arriba en el piso de arriba, Haiku, Lincoln y Lori se encontraban en la última recamara que tenían que limpiar.

Era la de Luna, los pósteres de bandas, el pequeño altar hacia Mick Swagger y los instrumentos a los lados la delataban de inmediato, Haiku ya había terminado con el polvo por lo que simplemente se encontraba sentada en la ventana mientras miraba hacia afuera, Lori estaba a la par de ella escribiendo con su móvil unos mensajes a Bobby, Lincoln por su parte, había ya terminado de acomodar los instrumentos, con un plumero limpio las cuerdas de las guitarras y puso las púas (las que Luna usaba para tocar) en una taza de plástico.

–Bueno, al parecer ya terminamos– indio el Fantastruco, su amiga nipona se volteo y bajo de la ventana para acercársele, este se quitó el delantal y se voltearon a Lori.

–Ya está entonces. – replico la rubia, los tres bajaron las gradas para encontrarse con la casa totalmente limpia.

–Vaya que quedo impecable. – Comento Luan mirando todo el lugar.

–¡Y con más de quince minutos de sobra! – señalo Luna.

Las chicas se juntaron y celebraron con alegría de un salto, las calaveras por su parte estaban charlando entre si mientras de paso Lincoln le trataba de quitar a Tabby el juguete, cosa que ella se negaba a darle.

–Eso sería todo, en serio gracias– les dijo Lori a ellos.

–¿Y ahora saben que significa esto chicas? – hablo Lynn a sus hermanas.

–¡Que iremos al baile! – grito Leni al aire.

–¿Baile? – comento Lola curiosa, a lo que Luna asintió con su cabeza en afirmación.

–¡El baile de Halloween! Si queríamos ir teníamos que limpiar la casa antes, pero gracias a ustedes hemos terminando más antes y podemos irnos ya.

–¡Huy! –exclamo Tabby agitando la cola. –¡Amo las fiestas!

–Yo también, sobre todo las de Halloween– dijo Haiku levemente alegre, seguía con un tono algo. ¿Bajo? ¿Deprimido? Era curioso su tono de habla.

–Lori. ¿Pueden ir con nosotras? – le pregunto Leni.

Ella se volteo a su hermana quien le hacía un puchero.

–Por favor, son muy adorables.

–Si hermana, – comento Luna poniendo una mano en su cintura– después de todo, ellos prácticamente limpiaron la casa solos.

La chica miro a los Fantastruco quienes se quedaron ahí mirándola en espera de una respuesta, ella lo pensó, pues si, tenían razón, les hicieron un favor en el que ellas mismas se habían metido, seria descortés no invitarlos también.

–Sí, porque no.– les dijo– ¿Si pueden ir, ¿no?

–Claro que podemos Lori– replico Linc –No hay ninguna ley que nos prohíba.

–¡Entonces está más que dicho! – Lola camino entre ellos y tomo la mano de Leni– ¡Tu vienes conmigo Leni, te hare un vestido que serás la sensación de la noche!

Lori se rio levemente mientras el resto subía a arriba para ponerse sus trajes. Cuando ellos se fueron, los cuatro restantes Fantastruco se quedaron en la sala, Lincoln se acercó a la mesa en la cual había un tazón de dulces, tomo cuatro y se los entregó a cada una de ellas comiéndose él uno también.

–¿Es buena idea ir al baile? – dijo Haiku tomando la golosina.

–Claro que sí, es solo un baile, nada malo pasara– tomo otra golosina –además, es parte del acto, es un baile.

–Queda esperar pues– dijo Tabby tirando el dulce al aire, de un mordisco se lo zampo en la boca.

–Si. queda esperar a ver que hará ÉL.

* * *

**[HALLOWEEN]**

* * *

Estaba lista, Lori miro el espejo para asegurase de que todo estaba bien.

Había escogido como tema la piratería, específicamente las ropas de una corsaria que apareció en la cuarta entrega de una saga de filmes, una camisa blanca larga, un corset encima, en su cabeza un sombrero con una pluma negra, fajines que, aunque servían para guardar armas pues no traía nada, pantalones de cuero y unas botas de tacón, estaba más que perfecta se veía genial.

Se puso una chaqueta de cuero que era parte del atuendo y tomando su móvil salió del cuarto y lo cerro.

Bajo las escaleras, en la cocina hablando con los Fantastruco estaban las demás hermanas, Luan había escogido un disfraz simple pero efectivo, un traje de payaso blanco con motas de colores en todo el cuerpo, se maquillo su rostro de blanco mientras su cabello se había re coloreado de negro.

Luna por su parte vaya traje había escogido, era un traje de un tipo del espacio, le encanto este personaje pues al principio de la película cuando le tocaba entrar, lo hizo poniéndose unos auriculares para poner a sonar una música en un reproductor de casetes.

Le encanto tanto este autoproclamado "Forajido del espacio" que decidió tomar este tema y usar este traje, una enorme capucha rojiza, pantalones, botas, en su rostro un casco de metal de lentes rojizos, acompañado de sus guantes y una imitación de sus armas. Le quedaba bien el traje había que reconocer.

Lynn por su lado no se había complicado mucho, pues se puso un traje de mecánico, con manchas de aceite que eran parte del arte, en su rostro una máscara de hockey rota en la parte de arriba y guantes en sus manos, una bolsa que había llenado de piezas de plástico asemejando partes de personas.

Y por último Leni.

–¡Taran! – Leni con ayuda de Lola, había hecho un vestido victoriano de tonos rojizos, de mangas largas y que adornaba un diseño de corazón en su pecho. Con leve maquillaje cubrieron la línea de su cuello asemejando que lo habían cocido mientras que sombras en sus ojos para darle aire de muerto. Se veía preciosa espectacular.

–Soy un genio, me encanta, en verdad, deberían hacer mi propia marca de ropa– murmuraba Lola caminando con orgullo.

–Hermana te ves, wau– dijo Luan.

–Gracias, – replico Leni con alegría.

Las demás chicas le dieron cumplidos mientras Lori tomaba sus cosas.

–Bueno... es tiempo de ir al mejor baile de Halloween– indico, las calaveras y sus hermanas asintieron en alegría y se fueron.

Oh, vaya que iba a ser única esta noche.

* * *

**[HALLOWEEN]**

* * *

A las afueras del gimnasio del colegio se reunían los adolescentes mientras entraban, pues ya había empezado el baile, pero la noche seguía siendo joven.

En la entrada los chicos y algunas chicas estaban charlado mientras esperaban a sus citas.

Bobby era uno de ellos, traía puesto un traje de piraba, una bandana, la chaqueta de cuero encima de la camisa blanca, botas y pantalones y leves marcas sucias como maquillaje para darle contexto a sus ropas, este estaba charlando con Caz quien traía un traje de Hombre de corte, una pajarera blanca en su cuello y los demás ropajes de la época de maría Antonieta.

–No no, lo que digo es que es ridículo que hayan cambiado el desfile para el otro mes– comentaba Bobby a ellos.

–Sí, pero hay que tener cuenta que van a tardar mucho en limpiar el desorden que se haga esta noche– indico Chazz de lado –Además, es mucha decoración así que no veo porque no.

Los chicos estaban hablando hasta que llegaron las Loud quienes saludaron a sus citas.

–¡Bebe! – exclamo Bobby al acercarse a Lori, ella le devolvió el saludo abrazándolo. –Te ves fantástica hoy. – le indico.

–No, tú te ves más guapo amor.

Las demás chicas se acercaron a sus respectivos amigos o citas, siendo Chazz quien se puso más rojo que todos al ver lo preciosa que se veía Leni.

–¿Pasa algo? – pregunto ella tranquila.

–N-no yo, ah que puedo decir yo– trabaja de hablar el chico, ella se rio levemente mientras se le acercaba y cruzaba su brazo con el suyo para llevarlo a dentro.

–¿Lori, quienes son ellos? – comento Bobby curioso al ver a los espectros.

Su primera impresión era que debían ser jóvenes, no niños porque tenían la misma altura que Lynn, pero por los curiosos (pero muy bien hechos) trajes que traían le era difícil reconocerlos.

–Soy el primo de Lori– le indico Linc acercándose – y ellas son mis amigas y mi novia. – termino mencionando a Haiku quien estaba junto a él.

Santiago por su parte extendió su mano para saludar.

–Mucho gusto, soy Bobby, el novio de Lori.

–Oh sí, me ha hablado mucho de ti, un placer– saludo la calavera.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Sam se acercó a Luna, ella traía un diseño tanto en su rostro como en su ropa de alguien que había sido quemado de lado, las ropas imitaban el estilo de una cantante de Grunge, ya saben, tenis, pantalón, camisa, camisa de cuadros por encima, pero con la diferencia de que la mitad estaba dañada y/o quemada, su rostro maquillado de la misma idea.

–Oye, que buen disfraz– comento mirando a Tabby quien seguía en su forma licántropo.

–¡Gracias! – exclamo la otra, Luna se le acercó para hablar un poco.

–Señores, señoritas– dijo Lynn llamando la atención de todos. –¡Esta será la mejor fiesta de Halloween del mundo!

Todos exclamaron un "¡Sí!" con fuerza al unísono mientras entraban a la misma.

Las luces se movían de lado a lado, la música sonaba a todo dar, en las mesas bocadillos para la noche, pero este todavía no estaba lleno pues los chicos estaban bailando en la pista.

El Dj que traía un traje de robot quemado ponía las piezas para moverse en la pista, en verdad, de las mejores noches de la vida.

Los chicos se movían, algunos vacilaban mientras otros comían un poco, nadie la estaba pasando mal. Podías ver a los emos incluso moviéndose de una manera pues algo lenta, y rara, pero venga que al menos bailaban.

Las populares por allá vestidas de reinas de belleza (Que novedad) llamando la atención de todos los chicos y haciendo de ellas la noche.

–Disculpen, – unos chicos con ropas de zombi se acercaban hacia un grupo y le daba papeles a cada uno, –Voten para el mejor disfraz. – y seguido esto camino hacia el otro.

Mientras las chicas bailaban, las calaveras hacían de esta su noche con unos bailes simples, nada raro, simplemente bailaban como los demás, venga que eran seres de otra dimensión, pero no eran bichos raros.

Tabby, por ejemplo, desarmo su forma de lobo para hacer unos movimientos en el suelo que eran alentados por los demás, mientras tanto Lucy sorpresivamente se acercó a los hemos y pues se unieron en el baile lento, raro. pero efectivo.

Lincoln se acercó a la mesa para servirse ponche mientras su cita tomaba unas golosinas, los chicos se acercaban también a servirse.

–¡Oye buen traje amigo! – decían los demás chicos al acercarse mientras estos agradecían los cumplidos.

–Toma– le extendió Linc un vaso a Haiku.

–Gracias.

Tomaron un poco de la bebida mientras miraban con tranquilidad la fiesta, vaya que lo estaba disfrutando, se rio de lado mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

–¿No sería fantástico que todo fuera así? – pregunto Haiku llamando su atención.

–Si... pero sabes que cuando termine la noche, se acaba todo– replico.

–Aun así, seria genial que el tiempo siempre fuera una fiesta y no.… un contrato– indicio, se llevó su mano hacia la nuca, esto era algo que las personas no podían ver, pero en su nuca había trazado un circulo extraño, un tipo de marca de contrato.

_Ya habían pasado más de dos horas de baile._

–Ahss, miren esa Leni– dijo una de las chicas populares, era una joven rubia que vestía un traje sensual, ya sabes, que era más para atraer chicos que para nada, claro, no era un traje obsceno, pero era lindo, era atractivo.

Tenía una máscara blanca que cubría sus ojos hasta la nariz. Cruzo los brazos en molestia mientas miraba a la segunda hermana Loud bailar con Chazz.

–Actúa como si fuera la reina del baile. – dijo ¿Celosa?

–Pero Whitney– le dijo una de sus amigas o más bien subordinadas, una joven morena con un traje similar pero blanco. – su traje es tan fusión, se ve fantástica.

–¿Malory, te pedí tu opinión? – le cuestiono seria.

–No.

–Entonces calla.

Tomando un vaso de ponche la chica miro en sus manos la boleta de votación para el mejor disfraz, tenía obviamente escrito su nombre, ella era la que debía ganar.

–Dile a Kayle que prepare la trampa, si ella gana, se las verá conmigo. – le indico a una de ellas.

Ella asintió en afirmación y se fue con uno de los chicos, ese estúpido traje que traía Leni le había quitado el foco de la noche y dejándola de segundo lugar.

Mientras los demás chicos votaban y ponían las cartas en la papelera, las Loud seguían bailando con sus parejas, sin embargo, esta vez era una balada suave la cual se disfrutaba con tranquilidad, suavidad, era una canción romántica.

Al rato de terminar la balada, el director detuvo la música para acercarse al podio, ahí tomo le micrófono, se aclaró la garganta y miro a los estudiantes.

–Buenas noches chicos y chicas. – saludo este mirándolos –Tengo aquí los tres primeros lugares de la noche en el concurso de disfraces. Fue una votación muy reñida pero aquí tenemos a los ganadores.

Miro la tarjeta en sus manos con cuidado.

–Dile a Kayle que esté listo, –indico Whitney a su amiga quien tenía un comunicador en sus manos.

–Y la señorita ganadora del primer lugar del concurso es... ¡Leni Loud!

La luz se ilumina alumbrando a la chica quien miraba a todos con asombro, ¡sus hermanas la apoyaban con un "Vamos Leni!" o "Bien hecho hermana!" desde la multitud, ella levanto un poco su falda para caminar más rápido y se dirigió hacia la plataforma para recibir una estatuilla de calabaza de oro que se llevaba el ganador.

Whitney por otro lado no estaba para nada alegre, estaba llena de una enorme cólera que podías ver como aplastaba el vaso en sus manos, no podía creer que una tarada de esa calidad le ganara en un concurso que ella tenía que ganar sí o sí.

–¿Le digo a Kayle que lo haga ya? – dijo la morena–¿Whitney?

Ella se volteo para dar la orden, pero en ello el director continuo.

–Y el segundo lugar es para... ¿Lola? – volvió a ver al Dj confundido –¿Quién es Lola?

–¡Aquí! – esta se abrió paso entre los chicos, quienes aplaudieron a la calavera que con arrogancia caminaba entre ellos. –Abran paso.

–¿Y quién es esa enana? – exclamo Whitney aún más cabreada. ¿Tercer lugar? Ahora sí que se sentía estafada.

–¡N-no lo sé! – replico uno de los chicos, –venía con las hermanas Loud.

–¡AGH! – grito dando un fuerte pisotón al suelo –¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Mientras ella maldecía a su suerte, Lola paso a su lado, al ver que no se hacía a un lado ella extendió su bastón hacia su dirección; una mano roja se formó del suelo la cual empujo a Whitney, cosa que termino con parte del ponche encima suyo.

–¡Mi vestido! – exclamo al ver la mancha.

–¡A un lado novata! – respondió la calavera.

Decir que se sentía insultada era poco, esto era guerra una guerra de la cual nadie la iba a sacar de ahí, apretó el vaso ya vacío con fuerza y tomando el comunicador de Malory presiono un botón.

–¡Tírasela a la mocosa!

[¿No querías que se la lanzara a Leni?] dijo Kayle desde el otro lado del comunicador.

–¡Al diablo con Leni! ¡Arrójasela a ella ya!

Cuando Lola se acercó a la plataforma, lo primero que hizo fue darle un abrazo a Leni, luego de ello se acercó al director quien le dio otro trofeo de calabaza.

Esta lo tomo con gran orgullo mientras agradecía a todos como lo haría una reina de belleza.

–Gracias gracias, si los amo a todos, si si, los ganadores son ustedes también. – decía a todo el público.

Era lo mejor, pero no duraría tanto.

En la parte de arriba, en una de las plataformas Kayle, vistiendo un disfraz del Zorro tomo el balde de líquido rojo que traía y lo levanto, originalmente lo tenía en dirección a Leni, pero al escuchar la orden de su líder cogió el mismo y apunto hacia Lola, miro el líquido y lo olfateo un poco.

–¡Off! Este olor no se quitará con una ducha o dos. – hablo de lado, luego de ello lo vacío.

Y bam... oh dios. Había ocurrido.

Lola de la nada fue bañada de un espeso liquido rojo, su cabeza, sus ropas, su vestido, todo había sido cubierto por el oloroso y horrible líquido.

Hubo silencio, la broma había caído de la nada y pues el shock era de esperase.

Todos, incluso Leni quien se cubrió la boca miraron con susto como su amiga había sido víctima de una broma de mal gusto, Whitney estaba sonriendo de lado satisfecha de haber logrado su venganza.

Los Fantastruco por otro lado, se quedaron congelados en su lugar, sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad mientras miraba a su hermana/amiga en la plataforma.

Lola no hizo nada, el líquido la había cubierto por completo haciendo que cerrara sus ojos al instante.

–¡Miren a la cerdita empapada! – exclamo Whitney desde atrás haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas, rápidamente el silencio fue sustituido por una fuerte risa que hizo aún más enojar a las chicas y sobre todo a los Fantastruco.

Leni fue la primera en socorrerla, se agacho y le ayudo a limpiarse los ojos.

–¡Ya dejen de reírse! – exclamo Lori a todos, Luna y Sam se acercaron con trapos.

Pero Lola se llevó las manos a su cabeza, y con cuidado retiro el líquido de sus ojos.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó, ella dejo caer el trofeo al suelo, tomo con ambas manos su bastón de corazón y lo presiono con fuerza.

**¡JABBERWOCKY!**

El grito que dio fue tan alto que incluso Leni que estaba cerca de ella cayo sentada. Tan alto que hizo callar a todos los presentes.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí confundidos por ese extraño nombre, pero le restaron importancia, en cambio algunos siguieron riéndose, vaya ignorantes.

Los ojos de Lola se habían encendido en llamas, llamas rosadas que demostraban que iba en serio.

Mientras los presentes seguían riéndose un fuerte temblor los hizo resbalarse y caer al suelo, incluso Whitney quien estaba de pie entre risas se cayó.

Hubo otro temblor, como pasos gigantes; Lori se levantó y miro hacia el enorme tarro de vidrio con el ponche, cada temblor que había lo hacía agitarse. Arriba, en las plataformas los Fantastruco quitaron a Leni de Lola y la ayudaron, Lincoln miro a Lori levemente desde su hombro con una expresión seria, algo que ella no lo había visto mostrar en toda la noche.

Los golpes siguieron hasta que se detuvieron o no.

La pared detrás de Lola y Leni fue destrozada con fuerza, cayendo pedazos de metal y cemento en todos lados, los presentes gritaron por el susto, pero se quedaron cayados al ver lo que había entrado.

Un enorme lagarto, era como un tipo de dragón, sí, eso era, de tres cabezas, miraba a todos los presentes.

Era tan alto como el gimnasio, tanto así que debía agacharse para mirar adentro del mismo, sus cuellos eran largos y terminaban en una cabeza que imitaba la forma de un hacha, una bestia de escamas rojas como la sangre cuyas tres cabezas se movía de forma separada.

Lola miro hacia adelante, lagrimas rosadas salían de las llamas de sus ojos mientras apuntaba hacia adelante.

–¡PERDERAN LA CABEZA, TODOS!

El Jabberwocky rugió con fuerza haciendo que todos gritaran.

–¡Fuera de aquí todos! – grito el director mientras los chicos salían despavoridos de ahí.

–¡Lori hay que irnos! – le grito Bobby mientras la sacaba de ahí, pero esta se detuvo.

–¡Leni! ¡Leni!

Lola miraba con rabia todos correr, eso, corran, corran por sus vidas, era lo que disfrutaba, adoraba ver como sus enemigos sentían el miedo, el terror, era parte suyo, era su más grande placer.

Leni estaba en shock, miraba a quien hasta ahora era un adorable pequeña actuar como un monstruo.

–Leni... sal de aquí– le dijo de lado Lincoln.

–¿Que?

–¡LARGUENSE TODOS! – se volteo hacia esta, Lori salto hacia la plataforma y tomo a su hermana, la ayudo a levantarse y miro al Fantastruco.

–¡Paren ya! – le grito, pero a oídos sordos, ninguno de los cinco la miro– ¡Lincoln! ¡Linc–!

La hoz del esqueleto se detuvo en su nuca, a una facilidad para jalarla y decapitarla.

–Ellos comenzaron– le dijo a Lori, –Ahora nosotros responderemos.

La chica se quedó quieta mientras miraba a la calavera seria, volteo a ver la hoja filosa mientras sudaba, sin embargo, este nunca la jalo. Quito la cuchilla y la dejo irse, Lori tomo a Leni y salieron de ahí.

Los chicos corrían, Whitney hizo a un lado el resto mientras intentaba salir de ahí pero el tacón le hizo una mala jugada, se rompió e izquierdo haciendo que cayera de frente, se rompió el labio al caer ese raspo los brazos.

–¡Malory! – grito viendo a su amiga, quien se detuvo al escuchar que la llamaba. –¡Ayúdame!

Esta se quedó mirándola, durando de ir no, chasqueo su lengua y corrió para ayudarla, se agacho para levantarla, pero una de las patas de la bestia piso el suelo haciendo que cayera también al suelo. El jabberwocky se detuvo y las miro, rugiendo con fuerza una del cabeza se dejó caer contra ellas.

–¡KYAAA!– al enterrarse como un hacha cortando un leño, destrozo el suelo, quizás las chicas y levantando una enorme columna de polvo.

–¡Basta Lola! – grito Lynn junto a Luna –¡Detente!

–¡No! ¡Morirán todos, perderán la cabeza todos!

Se voltearon hacia el jabberwocky quien seguía marchando destrozando todo a su paso, salió hasta la calles y piso uno de los vehículos de policía.

Al ver que no había forma de detenerlos, la deportista tomo una varilla de construcción que quedo entre los escombros, y corrió hacia Lola.

–¡Lynn no! – grito Lori viendo que corrió hacia ella.

Los demás Fantastruco se voltearon, pero no a tiempo para hacer algo.

–¡Lo pagaran, lo pagaran todos! – seguía llorando Lola, ignorante de lo que le iba a suceder.

Una sombra se asomó a su costado, al apenas voltearse noto a Lynn quien corría hacia ella, levanto la varilla y la bajo con fuerza.

El metal golpeo su cabeza con fuerza haciendo que cayera al suelo, el cráneo de Lola se quebró arriba rompiendo no solo su cabeza, sino que el circulo que la mantenía en este plano. Cuando las grietas comenzaron a abrirse una luz rosada salió de esta, hasta que la Fantastruco exploto en pedazos.

Un miasma rosado se extendió en el lugar el cual hizo que escapara el fuego fatuo que representaba su alma.

Lola dio un chillido agudo mientras se desvanecía, pero no era la única, el Jabberwocky que iba a aplastar a otros estudiantes se deshizo también en el aire, convirtiéndose en una enorme columna de cenizas, cayendo y bañando a todos.

Al ver que lograron detenerlos Lynn soltó la varilla de metal, sin embargo, esto más que detener todo lo empeoro, pues se volteo y vio a los otros Fantastruco alrededor de las cenizas de su compañera, Lucy fue quien recogió la corona de Lola aun bañada de ere espeso liquido rojo.

–No debieron hacer eso. – dijo Linc mirándolas. –¡No debieron hacer eso!

–Estaba a punto de hacer una masacre aquí! – se defendió Luna.

–¡Ellos comenzaron! – Tabby salto al frente de Luna mostrando sus dientes.

–¡Era una broma! – hablo Lynn.

–¿Una broma? – Lincoln la volvió a ver. – claro una broma, a ver. ¿Qué tal si hacemos eso también? ¡Le tiramos sangre de un animal encima a toda la ciudad!

–Esto no fue parte del contrato Lincoln– Lori se puso al frente de ellos.

–Tienes razón, – Lincoln miro a sus otras cuatro compañeras –Tienes toda la razón Lori, esto no era parte del trato. Así no debía ser esta historia.

–¿Que?

Eso le dio mal royo, Lori dio un paso hacia atrás protegiendo a sus hermanas, Lincoln sonrió levemente mientras dejaba que Haiku diera un paso hacia adelante.

–No más cuentos de brujas.

–¡..!

Antes de poder decir algo Haiku les lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de hielo que las congelo a todas al mismo tiempo. La luz se apagó enfrente de ellas, sintieron el frio hielo tocando su piel mientras caían dormidas.

–Ahora tomaremos las riendas de esta historia.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[HALLOWEEN]**

* * *

–... Lori... ¡Lori! ¡Lori despierta!

–¡..!

Abrió sus ojos, lo primero que hizo fue tomar aire con fuerza mientras se sentaba. Puso una mano en su pecho mientras tomaba tosía.

–Gracias a dios estas bien.

A su derecha estaba Luna quien la ayudaba a tomar aire, le entrego un pedazo de chocolate para que recuperara azucares en su cuerpo.

Tomo el dulce y le dio una leve mordida mientras miraba hacia sus lados, sus hermanas estaban también ahí tosiendo, pero recuperadas, sentadas Luan y Leni mientras que Lynn parecía estar tomando una botella de agua completa.

–¿Que... ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto retomando el color en su piel.

–Nos detuvieron, eso paso– replico la castaña. – Y ahora no sé dónde están.

Miro hacia los lados notando que afuera las personas estaban siendo tratadas por los paramédicos, Lori camino lentamente debido a que todavía se sentía débil hasta donde estaba Bobby quien tenía vendado la cabeza.

–¿Estas bien? – le pregunto ella, a lo que este se volteo rápidamente y la abrazo.

–Sí, gracias a dios que tu estas bien.

Lori se separó de Bobby, observando a las demás chicas y a sus hermanas, su vista se fijó en Luna, ella en silencio asintió, sabía lo que pensaba hacer.

–Leni, tu quédate con Bobby y los demás, iremos a por esas cosas.

–¿Qué? – le dijo ella preocupada –No voy a quedarme aquí.

–No Lori es muy peligroso– interrumpió Santiago.

–Bobby, ellos... esas cosas vinieron por parte nuestra, – explico la rubia –y nosotras nos vamos a encargar de ellos.

–Es nuestra culpa, ahora asumamos la responsabilidad– replico Luna.

–Yo...– suspiro de lado –De acuerdo, pero promete que volverás.

–Lo prometo. – le beso la mejilla mientras miraba a sus otras tres hermanas, cogió fuerzas y se fue.

Los demás se quedaron ayudando a los heridos del colegio a recuperarse. Las chicas por su parte subieron por unos escombros para llegar al otro lado.

–¿Y cómo vamos a encontrarlos? – pregunto Luan mientras subía.

–Debieron dejar un rastro, no sé, algo que nos guie– replico Luna.

Mientras ellas seguían subiendo el granito y el cemento, Lynn llego a la cima más rápido, cuando estaba ahí arriba se quedó mirando hacia adelante, se quedó quieta e incluso incrédula ante lo que vio.

–¡Chicas! – las llamo ella. – Creo que ya sé cómo encontrarlos.

Las demás apresuraron el paso y llegaron arriba también y oh dios, cuando lo hicieron se quedaron pálidas también.

La ciudad, ya no era lo que antes fue, más bien, nada era lo que era. El cielo se había teñido de un extraño purpura, las nubes, anaranjadas como calabazas, las casas se habían transformado en extrañas versiones de viviendas, con paredes y techos de madera viejos imitando la época de los peregrinos, las calles se iluminaban por lámparas amarillas más eran recorridas no por personas, sino por bestias de la época, calabazas con tentáculos que les servían de pies marchaban entre las avenidas.

Fantasmas volando y chillando en las aceras, mientras algunas brujas y demás seres seguían su camino tranquilo.

Lori levanto la mirada un poco y noto el cambio más importante, la luna. La luna media había cambiado, se había estirado y le había salido una cara, sonriente como gato de Cheshire, la figura se reía y movía sus dientes de lado a lado, sus ojos no miraban hacia ningún lado tan solo estaban fijas las pupilas, tremendo espectáculo, tremendo lugar estaban.

–¿Ya no estamos en Royal Woods, ¿verdad? – dijo Lynn extrañada.

–No.– La rubia se volteo a sus hermanas. –Pero nos aseguraremos de que vuelva a ser Royal Woods.

–¡Chicas miren allá! – apunto Luan.

A lo lejos se podía ver dos puntos importantes, el primero era el cementerio de la ciudad, había algo ahí que se cocía, pues unas nubes verdes se alzaban de ahí, las mismas nubes de las cuales los fantasmas y espectros surgían.

Lo segundo que había importante, era lo que antes fue un edificio en construcción, en su lugar la torre (que, si recordaba bien Lori, iba a ser un edificio de departamentos) se levantaba una enorme construcción similar a una torre vieja, en la punta había algo o alguien, no se podía ver desde su posición, pero había alguien ahí arriba.

La punta de la torre era una enorme calabaza de madera y tejos que tenía la boca abierta, ahí había alguien.

–Lincoln está ahí– dijo Lori.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto la payasa.

–Solo sé que esta ahí. Iré por él.

–No no, espera un minuto– la detuvo Luna –Hay que hacer un plan.

–¿Plan? Luna mira toda la ciudad, parece más una imitación de la pesadilla antes de navidad. – exclamo ella.

–Si es cierto, pero quizás debamos detener primero esas nubes raras y luego ir a por Lincoln– le indicó Luan a ambas.

–Entonces háganlo ustedes, yo iré a por él.

–¿Porque tan obsesionada por ir contra él? – pregunto Lynn.

Lori cerró los ojos y negó levemente, abriéndolos de nuevo miro a sus hermanas.

–Esto es mi culpa, yo firme el contrato, yo terminare con esto.

–No Lori, yo los llame. ¿Recuerdas? – le indicó Luna. –También es mi culpa.

–Chicas es culpa de todas, – replico Luan –Todas estuvimos de acuerdo, es más, Lori es la menos responsable de esto.

–Pero soy la mayor– interrumpió ella. –Y ustedes son mis hermanas menores, así que mi prioridad es que estén seguras. Iré yo. – termino con decisión.

–Lori escucha, iré contigo.

–No Luna, tu, Lynn y Luan vayan al cementerio, yo iré a la torre.

Las chicas se quedaron pensativas, se miraron entre si algo indecisas hasta que se voltearon de nuevo hacia su hermana asintiendo con la cabeza.

–De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de volver ¿Okay? – le indico Luna.

–Lo hare.

Abrazo a sus hermanas con fuerza mientras se deslizaba por los escombros. Sus hermanas se le quedaron viendo hasta que se subió por una pared en un callejón, Luna volteo su mirada hacia el cementerio.

–Andado chicas, tenemos que limpiar el camino para Lori.

–¡Si!

Las tres bajaron también la montaña de escombros hasta llegar a la calle principal, ahí se ocultaron detrás de un vehículo, Luna se asomó con cuidado por la orilla, apenas vio una calabaza moviéndose, por lo que se ocultó dejando que pasara.

Siguió mirando hasta que vio que se desapareció en una esquina, mirando a sus hermanas les indico en voz baja que la siguieran agachadas, primero Luna, seguida de Lynn y Luan de ultima, las chicas se arrastraron agachadas por las calles ocultándose detrás de vehículos o bancas cuando veían a los espectros.

Siguieron por unas tres cuadras hasta que llegaron a las puertas del cementerio, en efecto, de adentro del cementerio una enorme nube verde surgía, como si fueran las cenizas de un volvían cuando erupción, algo así se veía la enorme nube que surgía de ahí, las chicas se asomaron con cuidado por una de las paredes oeste del lugar para ver si era seguro pasar.

–No hay moros en la costa. – dijo Luan.

Se agacho para juntar las manos al frente de Lynn, ella puso un pie es estos y junto con Luna, ayudaron a su hermanita a subir la pared, cuando Lynn estaba al otro lado chiflo a sus hermanas para que saltaran.

Pasaron el muro y se ocultaron detrás de unas lapidas.

–Okay chicas, detendremos esa nube y volveremos para ayudar a Lori. – les indico la mayor.

–¿Y cómo haremos eso? – dijo Lynn.

–Por ahora no sé, pero se me ocurrirá algo.

Luan mientras asomo la cabeza y noto que algo se movía más adelante, no eran las calabazas o los demás bichos raros, algo ahí estaba moviéndose, les hizo una señal para que hiciera silencio a las otras dos.

Ellas se quedaron quietas, Luan les hizo una seña de que miraran hacia adelante, Luna asintió y se asomó, noto también la enorme criatura más adelante, miro a Luan quien hizo una seña de que desconocía quien era, la castaña se quedó pensativa y trato de ver con más cuidado.

–Quédense aquí– les susurro, a lo que ellas asintieron.

Lentamente, pero con cuidado, Luna se movió entre el pasto, tratante de hacer el menor sonido la roquera se trasladó hacia unas lapidas más adelante para ver que había ahí adelante o al menos saber que era.

Cuando estaba a unos metros más adelante ella comenzó a escuchar unos tarareos leves.

–Esta es mi pala, voy a cavar; estos son mis dientes, voy a mascar...– la extraña figura seguía tarareando mientras seguía. ¿Cavando?

Eso parecía, estaba rascando la tierra como un perro. Alto, ¿Un perro?

Volvió a ver hacia la dirección de la figura, pero ya no estaba.

–... ¿Qué rayos?

–¡Vaya sorpresa!

Luan y Lynn saltaron de susto, pues al frente de ellas dos apareció de la nada.

Era una calavera diría que licántropo, pero no lo era.

–¡¿Tabby?!– grito Luna poniéndose de pie.

–¡Hola Luna!

Se quedó mirando a las chicas, Luna se puso de inmediato al frente de estas dos para protegerlas.

–Te vez diferente. – comento la roquera.

–¿Ah esto? Pues es parte de lo que está pasando.

Atrás quedó la apariencia alta (no tanto claro está) del licántropo de huesos, en cambio ahora era una enorme bestia bípeda, su cráneo canino ahora tenía un hocico más alagartado, teniendo unos dientes que mostraba con una sonrisa.

Su cuello se alargó y ahora tenía una leve joroba, Tabby aun así conservaba restos de su antigua forma pues sus brazos aun eran largos, tenía una corta crin en su nuca de un tono purpura y negro.

¿Se parecía a algo? Si ¿Alguna vez has visto una Hiena? Pues imagina una hombre-Hiena, eso era Tabby ahora.

Estaba mirándolas mientras mascaba unos huesos que saco, sus enormes dientes roían los restos como si nada, Tabby se reía levemente como el susodicho animal mientras las rodeaba.

–¿Qué diablos pasos? – le pregunto Luna tratante de sacar información. –¿Porque ahora todo es?

–¿Divertido? – cuestiono Ella. – ¡Es porque ahora somos libres!

–¿Libres? – dijo Lynn extrañada.

–¡Eso no puedo decirlo Jajay, pero lo que si se es que cuando termine la noche ya! ¡Seremos libres!

Tabby se acercó a ellas para olfatearlas, Lynn reacciono de golpe y la empujo.

–¡Quítame tu sucia nariz de encima!

–Aww. ¿Porque tan agresivas? – replico ella sentándose.

–Digamos que no confiamos en ustedes. – indicio Luan.

–Hmm...eso tiene sentido. – pensó la hiena.

–Así que venimos para patearte el trasero y devolver todo a la normalidad. – Lynn hablo de manera agresiva, era como una amenaza, la cual solo causo más risa del animal de huesos.

–¡Hay por favor! – se les quedo mirando serio –¿Creps que siquiera me puedes hacer algo?

Se le acerco a Lynn quitando a las hermanas con suma facilidad, miro a la adolescente frente a frente mientras se reía.

–A ver, pégame entonces, adelante, aquí en la cara– se tocaba la mejilla poniéndola al frente de Lynn –¡Dame tu mejor golpe!

Ella no lo dudo dos veces, Lynn tomo una pieza de cemento que tenía cerca, a modo de bate lo puso contra la mejilla de Tabby, marco la distancia un poco, haciéndola hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante; una vez esto, estando lista Lynn con todas sus fuerzas bateo la pieza contra la cara de Tabby.

**¡ÑAM!**

Pero ella como si nada actuó de inmediato y antes de siquiera poder darle, mordió la enorme pieza de concreto, la rompió en pedazos con sus filosos dientes, la única parte que quedo intacta, la cual estaba en su boca la mastico como si fuera un bocadillo, la mordió un poco y luego la trago, mirando hacia la chica quien estaba incrédula, Tabby se relamió los dientes.

–¡Jajay!

Luna actuó de inmediato y tomo a Lynn, jalándola de ahí mientras huía siendo seguida por Luan por detrás.

–¡OH CIELOS CIELOS! – Tabby comenzó a moverse como un perro emocionado, agito su rabo mientras daba vueltas en la misma posición que estaba. –¡Me encanta jugar a las perseguidas! ¡Dos, tres, Ahí! ¡VOY POR TI!

Comenzó la cacería de las chicas, las hermanas sortearon las tumbas y los arboles mientras intentaban perderla, pero Tabby tenía la ventaja de agilidad y porque no, de campo.

Ellas lograron aumentar la distancia, llegado a meterse detrás de unas lapidas, al ser más grande, la Hiena rompió las mismas con sus garras; las chicas por lo tanto se ocultaron detrás de unos mausoleos para intentar perderla-

Tabby al llegar al lugar miro hacia los lados, con la lengua afuera mientras las buscaba. Se quedó extrañada un poco hasta que recordó que tenía sentido del olfato, pedo la nariz en el suelo mientras buscaba el olor de las chicas.

–Este es... ¡LAS TENGO!

Salió corriendo hacia la dirección contraria de ellas, Luna la vio perderse entre los árboles.

–¡AWW! ¡OTRA VEZ CONFUNDI LOS OLORES! – Exclamo algo decepcionada la hiena a lo lejos.

En cuanto a ellas, estaban apenas recuperando el aire, Luna tenía abrazada a Lynn con fuerza para protegerla, cuando la soltó ella tiro la máscara de Hockey que aún tenía pues le comenzaba a estorbar.

–¿La perdimos... luna? – dijo Luan notando que ella seguía vigilando esa dirección.

Al rato de esto la chica dio un suspiro leve.

–Sí, parece que sí.

Lynn por otro lado noto que la fuente de la nube verde estaba más cerca de lo que parecía y se escabullo entre unos árboles para ver el origen, y lo encontró.

Resulta que la fuente de ese miasma extraño no era nadie más que Lucy, quien estaba al frente de un enorme caldero, este que bien podría contener a una vaca entera ardía con fuerza mientras de sus fauces el peligroso miasma salía.

La bruja Fantastruco estaba vigilante del mismo mientras revisaba un enorme grimorio que sujetaba unos brazos de hueso. Ella volteo de nuevo su mirada hacia el caldero, tomando la linterna de su bastón y sacando una llama fatua, la tiro al mismo.

Comenzó a burbujear con más fuerza emitiendo leves chillidos, este miasma tomaba más fuerza haciendo que surgieran más bestias de ahí, Luna y Luan se acercaron a Lynn en su escondite mirando con cuidado el escenario.

–Bien, ya sabemos que causar ese humo verde. – dijo Luan.

–Falta ver como lo detenemos– termino Luna.

–Rompamos a Lucy– hablo Lynn recordando lo que le paso a Lola. – Si la rompemos, el caldero y esa cosa quizás se detenga.

–¿Y si no lo hace? – pregunto su hermana.

–Vale la pena intentarlo. – indico Luan. –Quizás sea como ese dragón y cuando se rompa se deshaga.

Mientras ellas discutían la garra de Tabby tomo a Lynn y Luan del cabello y las levanto, puso luego su pata encima de Luna para detenerlas.

–¡Las tengo! – grito emocionada mientras reía.

Lucy quien estaba sumergida en su labor se volteo a su dirección al escuchar a su compañera, al acercarse se encontró con las Loud, cosa que no le causo mucha gracia.

–¡Mira a quienes encontré Lucy! – indico emocionada.

–Sí, ya me di cuenta de quienes son– replico, miro a Lynn y Luan en las manos de la calavera –No esperaba verlas aquí.

–Pues sorpresa– se rio Luan mientras intentaba zafarse.

–¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?

–Eso no te interesa nerd– le insulto Lynn a ella.

–Adorable.

–¡Ah! ¡A lo mejor viene a detener el caldero! – comento Tabby a su compañera. –¡Quizás descubrieron que si nos destrozan detendrán el efecto mariposa!

Lynn quien estaba tratando de zafarse, al escuchar esto devolvió su atención a la bruja.

–No lo sabíamos, pero gracias, ahora lo sabemos aliento de perro.

Lucy por otro lado se volteo a su compañera en forma de regaño.

–En serio. ¿Tienes que decir todo lo que piensas en voz alta?

–Perdón– dijo nerviosa la hiena.

Mientras Lucy la regañaba Lynn logro zafarse de las garras de Tabby, al caer piso con fuerza la otra pata suya para que soltara a Luna y Luan por el dolor.

–¡Hay! ¡Eso duele! – chillo al tomarse el pie.

Lynn ser tiro de inmediato contra Lucy para someterla, ella cayó encima de la Fantastruco en un intento de someterla, Lucy se protegía usando el báculo en medio de ambas.

Mientras ella luchaba contra la Fantastruco, las dos hermanas mayores corrieron hacia el enorme grimorio, Luan tomo el mismo y comenzó a leer el contenido.

–Debe de haber algo aquí para detener este caldero– decía revisando las hojas.

Luna miraba hacia ella y hacia Lynn, cambiando de vista cada segundo para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, cuando noto que Lucy tiro a Lynn al lado corrió para ayudarla, pero la enorme bestia se lanzó contra Luna. Ambas salieron de Aldo rodando para caer abajo de la colina, rodaron hasta dar en la cerca de hierro justo en la orilla del rio.

Luna se levantó frotándose la cabeza por el golpe, notando que Tabby hacia lo mismo ella corrió hacia la dirección contraía, está sin embargo no dejo que lo hiciera y corrió hacia la misma.

De un zarpazo tiro a Luna al suelo, las uñas de Tabby eran tan filosas que rompieron la chaqueta de cuero como si nada, Luna gimió de dolor al caer por esto.

Tabby agitaba la cola de emoción, dio un paso hacia atrás esperando que Luna reaccionara, esta se levantó poco a poco mientras ponía una mano en su espalda. Al verla vio como estaba manchada de sangre, chasqueo la lengua al ver que esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía.

De vuelta arriba, Lucy levanto su báculo y emitiendo una bola de plasma la lanzo contra Luan, ella se agacho a tiempo para esquivar el ataque, que exploto más atrás en un árbol seco, Lucy camino hacia Luan mientras seguía disparando.

–¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!– Lynn se le tiro detrás de ella, apretando su cuello con fuerza, mientras Lucy se defendía de estos forcejeos. – ¡Busca algo para detener el caldero!

–¡Si sí! – Luan se levantó de inmediato y continuo la búsqueda de una forma de para el susodicho.

De nuevo abajo, Luna fue lanzada contra un tronco, esta se golpeó con fuerza y cayó al suelo, dando un leve quejido.

–¡Luna ponte de pie! – le decía Tabby alegre. –¡Sigamos jugando!

–Dame un respiro– comento en voz baja la chica ya raspada y golpeada.

Tabby se movía de lado a lado mientras la miraba emocionada, al levantarse Luna tomo una roca y la lanzo contra ella, Tabby por instinto atrapo la misma y la mordió con fuerza destrozándola de inmediato.

–¡Otra otra!

Luna se enojó al ver que ni siquiera la tomaba en serio, corrió hacia otra dirección, pero ella la detuvo poniéndose al frente suyo y golpeándola de un manotazo, Luna se resbalo hasta dar a la orilla de la colina, se sujetó de una raíz seca para evitar darse por hacía el rio. Era una enorme altura, podía morir si caía, de la nada la levantan siendo Tabby quien hizo esto, ella le sonríe y la lanza contra el pasto.

–¡Juguemos más!

Luna se recuperó de nuevo, más herida que antes, pero con más necesidad de detenerla, tomo nuevamente una piedra, pero esta vez no se la lanzo a ella, sino que, al árbol para hacerla caer encima suyo, pero esto no lo capto la hiena quien se lanzó para atraparla.

–¡Vamos tírame otra! – exclamo agitando la cola.

Luna se confundió ante esto, pero noto algo importante, Tabby creía que estaba jugando. Cogió otra piedra de nuevo y la lanzo hacia otra dirección, la hiena la atrapo en el aire.

–¡Es lo más divertido que he hecho hoy!

Miro hacia los lados y tomo una rama vieja.

–¡Aquí chica aquí! – la agito en el aire.

Tabby reacciono como esperaba, moviéndose como un perro de un lado a otro.

–¡Tráela! – lanzo la rama hacia la colina siendo perseguida por la misma Tabby.

–¡Eres mía! – corrió hasta atraparla con el hocico, Tabby se devolvió hasta donde Luna tirando la rama al suelo para que la tomara, está la recogió.

–¡Me encanta jugar a atraparla! – exclamo alejándose de Luna –¡Eres la mejor Luna!

Ella tomo la rama y la movió de nuevo.

–¡Vamos Tabby! – y apunto hacia el acantilado –¡ATRAPALA!

–¡SIIIIII!

Ella salto hacia el vacío, atrapo la rama sí, pero a costas de caer al vacío, cuando se dio cuenta de esto ya era tarde.

–¡NOOOOO! – exclamo cayendo al rio –¡LUNA! ¡CREI QUE TENIAMOS ALGO ESPECIALLLLLLLLL!

Al caer en el rio, el impacto contra las rocas reventó a Tabby quien exploto en un puño de dulces, Luna quien miro todo esto desde arriba, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal.

–La verdad. si no me hubiera tratado de matar me hubiera agradado mucho.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada, en cambio coja, pero viva, comenzó a subir la colina para ayudar a sus hermanas.

Arriba con el caldero, Luan se ocultó detrás de una lápida mientras pasaba las hojas del grimorio, unas lianas verdes se enredaron en la misma y la arrancaron.

Encima de la calabaza Lucy disparaba hacia la castaña intentando eliminarla.

–¡En serio, me está cansando este estúpido juego! – exclamo Lynn corriendo hacia la calabaza, tenía un hacha que saco de quien sabe dónde y con fuerza corto una de las lianas de la misma.

La enorme calabaza dio un grito de dolor, Lucy vio esto y apunto su bastón hacia el hacha, se la tiro al disiparle una bola de plasma; luego de ello una liana se enredó en sus piernas, levantándola en el aire.

–¡Yunnan!– grito la menor al ser levantada en el aire, la calabaza la puso a la altura de Lucy.

–Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

–¿Crees que yo estoy pasándola bien? – grito la deportista, a lo que la bruja se tapó lo que seria los oídos.

–Haces mucho ruido, – miro a la calabaza– Cómetela.

Esta comenzó a bajar su boca hacia la dirección de su boca.

–¡Luan haz algo! – grito ella.

–¡No encuentro nada! – replico esta.

–¡Pues has algo, lo que sea! – termino.

En vista de que no encontraba alguna forma de detener el caldero, Luan hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, salió de entre las lapidas.

–¡OYE! – llamo la atención de la Fantastruco –¡TOMA TU DOSIS DE LECTURA DIARIA!

Lanzo el libro con fuerza hacia la dirección de la misma, Lucy iba a atraparlo, pero le jugó una mala pasada la diferencia de tamaños y de fuerzas de ambas, Lucy atrapo el libro sí, pero no del todo, en cambio el golpe fue tal que perdió el equilibrio y se resbalo hacia atrás.

La mala suerte era que estaba detrás del caldero y cayó en el mismo. Se sumergió en el recipiente de metal negro, haciendo que la calabaza se detuviera, Lynn vio como los ojos de esta se hicieron pequeños.

El caldero comenzó a agitarse de manera violenta de un lado a otro hasta que termino quebrándose. Cuando las grietas verdes comenzaron a brillar el enorme caldero exploto.

* * *

**[HALLOWEEN]**

* * *

Cabo, una enorme explosión resonó en el lugar, Lori se volteo hacia la dirección del lugar y noto algo, la fuente de la que emanaba aquella nube verde se detuvo, deteniendo a los espectros.

Vio que los fantasmas que volaban en el cielo se desaparecían y las calabazas también.

–Bien hecho chicas. – dijo en voz baja al ver que sus hermanas habían logrado detener el miasma, ahora era su turno, ahora debía llegar arriba.

Frente a ella estaba la enorme torre de calabaza, la cual era más que seguro tenía dentro suyo a Lincoln. Sin pensarlo mucho entro por la enorme puerta directo a la boca del lobo.

La torre estaba construida con ladrillos, concreto y madera, un estilo clásico, proveniente de la época medieval; camino por el enorme pasillo, que era iluminado por lámparas de calabaza en las paredes, siguió en silencio mientras se mantenía alerta por alguna emergencia.

El enorme pasillo la llevo a una enorme escalera, puso el pie en esta y miro hacia arriba, vaya altura, la escalera daba vueltas y vueltas hasta llegar a lo más alto de la torre, tardaría su tiempo, pero debía subirla.

Comenzó a subir la torre rápidamente, tomando descansos en las ventanas de las paredes para recuperar el aire, ya debía llevar como quince minutos subiendo, para llegar al penúltimo piso, ahí, Lori se encontró con una puerta de madera cerrada.

Puso la oreja contra la misma en búsqueda de alguien, pero no había ruido algo, por lo que abrió la puerta. Esta hizo un ruido que resonó en salón.

–Que frio hace– murmuro en voz baja.

Su aliento se marcaba cuando respiraba, noto que había una baja temperatura en el lugar.

El salón sin embargo estaba iluminado por un candelabro en el techo, este de metal azul celeste era iluminado por unas llamas azules, un hecho que le daba un aire frio al lugar.

Lo que le llamo la atención del salón era la enorme cantidad de estatuas de hielo que ahí habían, puestas en altares para que pudieran ser mejor vistas.

Había una escultura de Lincoln y Haiku, bailando al parecer lo que era un vals, le seguían esculturas de cada uno de los Fantastruco en actuares que los representaban, por ejemplo, a la derecha estaba Lola sentada en su trono, a la izquierda Lucy leyendo un libro, sentada en una roca.

Por ahí estaba una de Tabby, masticando un hueso y allá, Haiku, sosteniendo un abanico. La de Lincoln no estaba, algo aquí estaba mal, las demás estatuas eran momentos que debieron pasar en algún momento, pero ella no lo sabía cómo los Fantastruco sosteniendo una lámpara y así.

Lori siguió mirando las estatuas hasta que noto en el centro una muy peculiar. ahí había una de los cinco fantasmas, pero no eran como los conocieron, parecían niños comunes y corrientes con los disfraces que ellos tenían, todos salvo el del centro a la par de Haiku que traía solamente un tipo de poncho viejo de color negro, pero era Linc, ella lo sabía, porque traía la hoz que Lincoln porta, ese debía ser él.

Se acercó un poco a la estatua para verles las caras, quizás, podría ver quiénes eran.

–¿Son hermosas no crees?

Se volteo, detrás de ella estaba Haiku, de pie en el centro del salón.

Haiku se mantenía quieta mirando a Lori de manera inexpresiva, en sus manos sostenía un abanico que le tapaba la boca, junto a su bufanda.

Lori reaccionó de inmediato, sacando un pequeño cuchillo que consiguió en el camino.

–No tienes que ponerte agresiva– indico la Fantastruco de hielo –Solo quiero charlar.

Ella lo dudo un momento, pero guardo su cuchillo en su bota, sí, estaba tensa y lista para defenderse, pero por ahora, le seguiría el juego.

–A Lincoln le gusta bajar y mirar las estatuas conmigo– decía mirando hacia las mismas, su vista en la que mostraba a los fantasmas con tarros de golosina.

–Estos... ¿Son ustedes? – señalo a la enorme estatua en el centro.

–Antes... sí, pero eso fue hace mucho.

–... ¿Porque hacen esto? – pregunto la rubia, a lo que la calavera la miro.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Porque escaparon? ¿Porque hicieron la ciudad así? – indico.

–Eres muy joven Lori-dono– comento ella, mirando el abanico en sus manos, lo puso recto al frente suyo mientras creaba un copo de nieve encima de este –Lincoln... él y yo sabemos algo que todos ignoran, que mis amigas ignoran, que TU, ignoras.

–¿Y por eso le hicieron esto a nuestro hogar?

–No del todo, lo que paso con su hogar fue por romper el contrato– el copo se tornó como Lola, rompiéndose en el aire mientras emitía un sonido de dolor –Cuando acabe la noche del 31 de octubre... ahí será cuando todo pase.

–Pues entonces me asegurare de que no lleguen hasta las doce.

Saco el cuchillo de su bota, sujetándolo al reverso al frente de ella Lori se preparó para lo que sea.

–Que así sea entonces…– el viento comenzó a agitarse en el lugar, las ráfagas de aire se movieron de manera violenta reuniéndose alrededor de Haiku.

Lori se cubrió por el frio, pero eso valió poco, noto que detrás de Haiku, una enorme figura comenzaba a crearse, una especie de O ni de hielo; la enorme bestia que dé pie llegaba al techo tenía en sus manos un gran cuchillo de carnicero, en su rostro, una máscara de Hannya de dos cuernos.

Lori, retrocedió dos pasos al ver a la enorme bestia, volteo su mirada hacia Haiku quien creo con el mismo hielo una máscara Kabuki blanca que le cubrió el rostro.

–¡Soy la Yuki-onna de los Fantastruco! ¡Si quieres llegar a la puerta superior, deberás pasar por encima mío primero!

Apunto hacia adelante con el abanico, los ojos del Oni se encendieron.

–¡ROARRRR!

Y de inmediato cargo hacia Lori, la rubia por su parte escapo hacia la dirección contraria siendo seguida por la susodicha bestia, el oni dio un corte horizontal el cual hizo cortadas las columnas y las esculturas con facilidad, Lori se agacho apenas a tiempo para esquivar esto.

Se deslizo por el frio suelo mientras esquivaba los pisotones de la bestia, cuando logro salir de su rango de ataque se escondió detrás de una de las columnas del salón.

–¡¿Qué pasa?!– exclamo oculta –¡¿Tienes miedo de pelear como las mujeres?!

No hubo respuesta, sin embargo, sintió como la superficie de su escondite comenzó a congelarse, se volteo y en efecto, se estaba transformando en hielo.

–¡Desgraciada! – salto hacia adelante, pues la misma exploto en pedazos.

Resulta que Haiku la había visto desde atrás y basto con tocar la misma con su palma para hacer que se tornara en hielo, al explotar la pieza de construcción, la misma estaba al frente de Lori, ella hizo un movimiento con sus manos para crear una serie de copos de nieve, estos se trasformaron en aves y salieron disparadas contra la chica.

Lori apenas las pudo esquivar, unas cuantas le dieron de frente hiriéndola pues al tocarla explotaban las aves.

Cayo al suelo, Haiku se fue acercando a esta, Lori miro hacia adelante y aprovecho la corta distancia para dar un corte que la calavera apenas logró esquivar.

Cuando se recuperó la enorme mano del Oni la golpeo y la mando hacia la pared impactándola y haciendo que le cayeran algunos ladrillos. Ella estaba mal herida, pero no podía dar el brazo a torcer, cuando se puso de rodillas, el enorme Oni la tomo del torso, su mano era tan grande que pudo levantarla con cuidado, cuando iba a cortarla con el cuchillo, la chica tomo el cuchillo y lo clavo en su mano, haciendo que la soltara de un grito de agonía.

De vuelta en el suelo, Lori tomo el arma y corrió hacia Haiku, pero ella era más lista, vasto con un leve movimiento de su abanico para crear una enorme muralla de hielo que las separo a ambas por ambos lados.

Lori miro a la Fantastruco desde su lado, tomo lo primero que tenía que era el brazo roto de una escultura de Lola y comenzó a golpear el hielo con fuerza, logrando prácticamente nada.

La nipona se quedó mirando con su máscara de Kabuki como la chica intentaba llegar hacia ella. Lori al estar centrada en romper el hielo no vio cuando el Oni se le acercó y le dio un pisotón, apenas por unos centímetros se salvó la chica, quien salió disparada por el impacto al suelo hacia un lado.

–Joder...– mascullo levemente mientras se ponía de pie ella.

El oni volvió a rugir con fuerza haciendo eco en el lugar, tomando el cuchillo lo bajo con fuerza, ella rodo y esquivo el corte que se enterró en el suelo.

Al recuperarse noto como el corte fue tal que logro romper un segmento del muro de hielo, una idea llego a su mente de inmediato. Tomo de nuevo el cuchillo el cual se le había caído, lo guardo en su bota y corrió hacia el Oni, este trato de aplastarla, pero lo esquivo gracias a la diferencia de tamaños.

La rubia siguió sorteando a como podía estos golpes de la bestia mientras recogía un escombro de hielo del suelo. Tomo este y cuando estaba en posición lo tiro hacia su cabeza. No le hizo daño, pero si lo cabreo.

Haiku quien miraba esto noto la posición y lo que iba a hacer, por lo que corrió lejos de ahí.

Para cuando el Oni rugió de nuevo, dio un corte más fuerte hacia ella verticalmente destrozando el muro y parte del suelo del lugar.

El daño fue tal que destrozo la mitad del piso, llevándoselo hacia el vacío de la torre mientras rugía; con la chica por otro lado, esta se logró sujetar de los restos del piso para evitar caer al vacío también.

Subió de nuevo y se encontró con el cuchillo de hielo en el suelo, atravesó los restos de muro y llego hacia donde estaba Haiku, ella, estaba tirada en el suelo, con una pierna destrozada por el impacto de la hoja cerca de la estatua central.

Se estaba arrastrando lentamente para tomar el abanico, pero Lori se acercó y lo pateo lejos de ahí, Haiku miro hacia Lori con los restos de la máscara Kabuki.

–¿Y ahora me mataras Lori-dono? – pregunto en silencio.

Ella levanto el cuchillo, lista para clavarlo en el círculo de su nuca, pero se detuvo, esto le daba mal rollo, no sentía que debía, estaba dudando.

Haiku no dijo nada, se quedó mirándola en espera.

Lori presiono con fuerza el mango del cuchillo per antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, se escuchó como algo se rompía, al mirar detrás suyo vio como las enormes estatuas de ella y Lincoln se rompían, las piernas de estas colapsaron por los golpes del cuchillo y cayeron.

Lori apenas salto de ahí para salvarse, pero Haiku en cambio tan solo cerro los ojos y dejo que cayeran encima suyo.

Cuando esto ocurrió, una enorme nube de hielo y nieve salió de ahí, deshaciendo todas las esculturas y paredes, los candelabros, todo se fue derritiendo pues la magia de ella se había ido permanentemente, Lori acatando que estaba en peligro pues las columnas podrían caerse encima suyo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las gradas para por fin ir hacia el piso superior.

* * *

**[Último acto]**

* * *

Era tiempo, lo presentía, era el momento de acabar con todo, cuatro calaveras habían caído, cuatro entres peligrosos, solo quedaba uno, aquel que conoció primero.

Dio pasos lentos pero seguros, determinada de hacer lo que debía, si, miro el cuchillo, Lori había dudado, pero no podía mas, debía terminar todo hoy, ya, ahora.

Debía salvarlas a todas, a la ciudad, a todos ellos, pues fue su culpa, si no la hubiera retado, no lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera tomado la llamada del otro lado, no hubieran entrado, esto era su fallo, su culpa, y debía responsabilizarse por lo que hizo.

Vaya locura, Lori no era alguien que tomaba mucho la responsabilidad, incluso Luna era más responsable, pero esto era algo que su pequeña hermana no podía hacer, esto era su obligación.

Dio el último paso, no había puerta, tan solo un último escalo hacia la entrada de lo que sería el final de todo. Tenía miedo, sí, claro que lo tenía, pues si Haiku, casi llego a matarla. ¿Que haría él?

No era tiempo de pensar en eso, debía ir decidida y determinada, tan solo dio el último paso y entro en el último salón.

Era hermoso, decorado de un naranja opaco, las paredes eran vidríales con los símbolos de unas calabazas, iluminado levemente siguió a paso lento su caminar, hacía eco su paso mientras caminaba por el silencioso pasillo, y se detuvo.

Frente a ella estaba de pie, mirándolo en silencio.

–...

–...

–...

–Esa mirada...**Ellos** no pueden verla, claro que no, pero yo sí, desearía que pudieran verla. – dijo Linc.

–¿Que?

–Ellos, los que están más allá de aquí, mas allá de estas cuatro paredes– replico cerrando sus ojos –No nos pueden ver, pero saben lo que está pasando, saben lo que pienso, lo que tú piensas, es imposible que lo entiendas Lori, pero ellos... la forma en la que llegan hacia aquí es mediante letras.

–¿De que estas hablando? – se sentía confundida la rubia ante la afirmación de la calavera.

–Eres muy joven para entenderlo, no somos dueños de nuestro destino, eso fue lo que creí cuando me di cuenta de esta verdad. – dio unos pasos hacia los lados mientras hablaba –Yo creía que estábamos destinados a tener una hermosa obra digna de ser leída una y otra vez, pero al final... resulto que esta historia no era un final feliz para nosotros.

–¡Esto no es una historia, es la vida real!

–Para ti quizás, pero para Haiku y yo... no lo es. – se quedó quieto mirando hacia la luna la cual se asomaba por una de las ventanas, negó con la cabeza. – ¿Quieres saber que pasara cuando sean las doce?

Ella no respondió.

–Claro que no lo hará, ella esta confundida, yo les explicare a ustedes. Cuando sean las doce, tomare control del trabajo de **Él,** y romperé el muro que nos separa a mí de **ustedes.**

–Lamentablemente no llegaras a esa hora Lincoln. – apunto el cuchillo con determinación.

–Lo sé. estoy destinado a ser el villano, pero creo, en lo más profundo, que quizás no sea así.

Se volteo hacia Lori, quien logro acercarse a este y–-

Se quedó mirando a Lori quien seguía con el cuchillo en su mano, su ojo derecho se ilumino con fuerza.

Levanto su mano derecha y la movió con fuerza hacia la derecha.

Lori salió disparada hacia esta dirección, luego de ello, Lincoln hizo el mismo gesto, pero hacia abajo, la rubia fue enterrada en el suelo con fuerza; cuando termino esto Lincoln apretó la palma haciendo que del suelo enormes huesos brotaran, estos la golpearon y la lanzaron hacia atrás.

–Lori, déjame decirte que vas a **pasar un mal rato.**

Ella se recuperó levemente pero no había tregua, Lincoln parpadeo su ojo derecho, las paredes comenzaron a estrecharse de inmediato, hasta ser nada más que un pasillo largo, estando este al final del susodicho.

Lori corrió hacia el final del fondo logrando esquivar los huesos y cola**–/! /" /"! /U" YWHUAJHA**

* * *

–¡Mi poder todavía no está completo Lori, pero tengo control de esta escena! – exclamo con fuerza.

De las paredes huesos comenzaron a salir con intención de matarla, ella alzo carrera hacia adelante para evitar las trampas mortales.

Linc se limitaba a mirar como esquivaba los huesos que salían de todos lados, derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, era una trampa letal de la cual debía salir. De manera abrupta, Lincoln apunto con ambas manos hacia adelante, dos partes de huesos salieron de lados contrarios al mismo tiempo, Lori apenas se puso de pie recta en el centro del pasillo y logro esquivar ambas trampas.

–¡Estas en mi obra ahora Lori!

Las paredes colapsaron, y el suelo se abrió debajo de ella, cayendo de nuevo al mismo salón, pero algo estaba mal, arriba estaba también el salón. ¿Cómo era posible?

Sin que pudiera pensarlo mucho, un enorme cráneo del tamaño de un auto se asomó desde las sombras, la reconoció de inmediato al ser la misma forma de Lola, este cráneo floto al frente suyo para quedarse quieto, cuando lo hizo abrió su quijada, una luz comenzó a emanar de la misma en dirección a Lori.

Ella rodo hacia la derecha para evitar el rayo que escupió la calavera.

–¡Se han detectado anomalías en el espacio y tiempo! – decía de manera burlona sentado en lo más alto de una de las columnas.

Cuando Lori se levantó vio como la calavera de Tabby esta vez hacia lo mismo a su derecha, la esquivo para ver la de Lucy y la de Haiku haciendo lo mismo una al frente y la otra a su izquierda.

Esto no era una pelea, si la hubiera sido sería un Lincoln contra Lori, pero esto se había convertido en una campaña para sobrevivir a la aniquilación.

–¡Ya lo oíste Lori! ¡Sobrevive! ¡Eres la heroína! – exclamo mirándola desde arriba.

La chica sorteaba los láseres a como podía, uno de ellos la había rozado del brazo y le hizo una quemadura leve, la chica seguía a mero instinto luchando para salir viva de ahí.

Lincoln se quedó mirándola bien**–))) /%&%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&**

**[HALLOWEEN]**

**[FANTASTRUCO]**

**[Halloween]**

–¡Basta de Juegos!

Agito sus manos, estaba en el salón, esto la lanzo contra las columnas del lugar con fuerza, golpeándola fuertemente una contra la otra.

–¿Crees que eres la heroína? – Le decía lanzándola de un lado hacia otro –¡Esta es mi historia! ¡Salvare a mis amigos, a mi novia, los salvare a todos!

La siguió tirando de un extremo a otro, pero algo le estaba pasando, estaba perdiendo fuerza, comenzaba a jadear de cansancio.

Lori cayó al suelo, liberada del extraño agarre, tosió sangre de su boca, a como pudo se puso de pie y vio al frente suyo como la calavera se sujetaba el pecho.

–¡Vete al diablo! – grito –¡No estoy cansado! ¡No me volverás a controlar! – volvió a recuperarse, pero ella notaba el sudor en su frente –Dame un respiro– murmuraba en silencio.

Lori vio esto como una apertura así que tomo carrera hacia la calavera, esta levanto los brazos pares**–/%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**[Fantastruco]**

La chica caía por el vacío de la torre a una muerte segura, apenas se sujetó de una de las gradas, al ver que abajo había una cama de huesos afilados lista para terminarla, el cuchillo se resbalo de su mano cayendo al olvido.

¡Tomando fuerzas ella subió la grada y comenzó a correr para llegar a su des!

**[Fantastruco]**

La chica estaba en una cueva oscura, comenzó a escuchar sonidos de metal moviéndose, toco las paredes y noto que estaba en un callejón de hierro y roca.

El sonido resulto ser unas enormes puertas que se estaban cerrando, ella pudo ver al final de la cueva la salida pues era la única fuente de luz, corrió y se resbalo por el suelo para esquivar la puerta de hierro, salto otra que se cerraba de abajo hacia arriba y esquivo hacia la derecha otra de estas.

Estaba cerca de la salida, así que acelero el paso y.

**[Fantastruco]**

Se encontró en el enorme salón de nuevo, miro a sus lados incrédula pero su tiempo de descanso se agotó al escuchar un leve sonido de huesos, de la oscuridad salieron las cuatro calaveras de los Fantastruco las cuales abrieron sus bocas.

–¡...!

Ella se agacho a tiempo para esquivar los rayos que salieron disparados de todos lados, los disparos sin embargo destrozaron las mismas calaveras por ser disparadas una al contrario de la otra.

**[Fantastruco]**

Algo rugió al frente suyo, resulta que estaba él una plataforma en medio de la nada, el origen del ruido era una enorme calabaza que surgió de la oscuridad, Lori dio un paso hacia atrás por el fuerte rugido.

La calabaza se rio gravemente preparándose para comerla, pero algo cayó del cielo, algo que brillaba y se enterró en su cabeza, el ser emitió un rugido de dolor ante esto, Lori había visto lo que había caído y sonrió de lado.

Cuando la calabaza se recuperó, prosiguió a terminarla, pero ella no demostró miedo alguno, en cambio salto a su boca cuando la abrió, siendo tragada por esta misma.

**[Fantastruco]**

Lincoln cayo de rodillas, lo había logrado, Lori estaba acabada y faltaba poco para que se acabara la noche, todo por lo que había luchado había terminado, así que podía por fin descansar.

Ya casi... Haiku Tabby, Lola y Lucy estarían de nuevo con él. Todo por lo que había luchado había dado sus frutos.

Pero algo ocurrió, escucho como algo cayó del cielo, aterrizando al frente suyo, levanto la mirada y se encontró con Lori bañada en piezas de calabaza. En sus manos el cuchillo que había vuelto a ella gracias a los cambios de dimensión.

–¡No no no! – exclamo con rabia –¡Aléjate de mí!

Ella tomo impulso y salto hacia Lincoln, este la empujo con sus poderes hacia la pared, pero no con la misma fuerza que antes, ella se levantó, sujetando su brazo roto, pero siguiendo contra él.

Hizo de nuevo lo mismo, con más ira, la aventó hacia los lados hacia todos lados, pero ya no tenía fuerza, cada impacto era más débil, hasta terminar con no poder siquiera moverla.

La chica se levantó, raspada y mal herida.

–Necesito un... respiro. – dijo cayendo de rodillas.

Ella se le acerco y tomo el cuchillo, con fuerza apuñalo su cup–

**[Fantastruco]**

Salto encima suyo y le apuñalo su pecho con ambas mi–

**[Fantastruco]**

Le impacto con el pie la mano manteniéndolo en el suelo, ella aprovecho esto para córtalo y acabar con.

**[Fantastruco]**

Se había acabado la pelea siendo victoriosa ella y.

**[Fantastruco]**

**Muerte**

**[Fantastruco]**

**Muerte**

**[Fantastruco]**

**Muerte**

**[Fantastruco]**

**Muerte**

**[Fantastruco]**

**Muerte**

**[Fantastruco]**

**Muerte**

**[Fantastruco]**

**Muerte**

**[Fantastruco]**

**Muerte**

**[Fantastruco]**

**¡NO!**

**¡NO!**

**[Fantastruco]**

**¡PARA!**

**[Fantastruco]**

**¡YA!**

**[Fantastruco]**

**¡NO!**

**[Fantastruco]**

**¡NO!**

**[Fantastruco]**

**¡NO!**

**[Fantastruco]**

**¡NO!**

**[Fantastruco]**

**¡NO!**

**[Fantastruco]**

**¡NO!**

**[Fantastruco]**

**¡NO!**

**[Fantastruco]**

**¡NO!**

**[Fantastruco]**

**¡NO!**

**[Fantastruco]**

**¡NO!**

**[Fantastruco]**

**¡BASTA!**

**[Fantastruco]**

**¡BASTA!**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**[Fantastruco]**

**–¡AGH!**

Lori le atravesó el pecho con el cuchillo, la hoja salió en sus espaldas.

Ella soltó el mango y cayo sentada totalmente rendida.

–Heh.

Lincoln sujeto su pecho mientras comenzaba a sangrar levemente, a diferencia de los demás, Linc si podía sangrar, a este se le deslizo una leve estela de sangre de su quijada.

–¿Así que esta es la forma en la que termino eh? – comento de rodillas. –Supongo que este es mi fin... quien diría que sería el cliché del villano Invencible, si era cierto, al final tú eras la heroína.

Se puso de pie a como pudo, aun haciendo presión en su herida.

–Tu... creo que lo hizo bien... tu eres la buena... y nosotros somos los malos. ¿Crees que hiciste lo correcto? Lori? – levanto su mirada un poco mientras una leve lagrima caía de su mejilla –Yo... nosotros... no queríamos ser los malos... nadie quiere ser el malo... desearía que terminara mejor para nosotros, pero al parecer... solo somos eso... los malos de la obra.

–De... debería estar enojado contigo, pero... me alegra saber que al final tu tenías razón... He... este es el final de mi historia supongo... bien hecho Lori... espero... espero que hagas lo correcto.

Camino lentamente por el pasillo, dejando a la chica sola en el salón.

–Si... si **Él** tiene un poco de humanidad... me dejara ir a ver una última vez la estatua de haiku... si... quisiera... ir a ver a Haiku... una última vez.

Ella se quedó callada, cerro sus ojos y se dejó caer en el suelo. Estaba hecho, Linc, él, ya los habían detenido, Lori comenzó a llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino de alegría, se había acabado, estaba terminado todo, era tiempo de volver con ellas, pero por ahora. por ahora debía descansar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[HALLOWEEN]**

_**Un año después...**_

Cuando el incidente de las calaveras ese Halloween, la ciudad comenzó a arreglarse, no todos supieron que paso, no todos lamentaron esa noche, solo los que estuvieron en el epicentro (donde todo comenzó) supieron que paso esa noche, el colegio. Todo se fue arreglando poco a poco y al cabo de un año, se puede decir que todo volvió a la normalidad.

No lo sé a ciencia cierta, si es un final bueno, triste o quizás solo sea un final, si... quizás eso es, es solo un final.

–¡Gracias!

Cerro la puerta la señora, el niño tomo el tarro de dulces y camino hacia la acera, sentándose en la misma. Era un niño de pelo blanco, el pequeño tenía la cara maquillada como una calavera, su disfraz era una sudadera negra que subía para imitar una capucha, pantalones negros y tenis negras también, pero eh, dibujadas unos dedos de esqueleto.

En sus manos guantes con patrones del mismo esqueleto, al sentarse en la acera saco una libreta de su bolsillo y un lápiz.

–"Entonces el chico metió la mano en el tarro de dulces y saco uno, comió"– se detuvo ahí y tacho esa última palabra. –No no... "Degusto" el caramelo, sí, eso.

Guardo la libreta en su bolsillo y miro hacia los lados, los demás niños iban de casa a casa pidiendo golosinas.

–¡Vamos hermano! – se le acercaron dos niñas mas jóvenes, una de ella vestida como una princesa, con su cabello rubio en una trenza y una corona en su cabeza, la otra era de pelo negro, y traía un sombrero de bruja. –¡Hacen falta más dulces!

–Claro claro, no forcejeen he he– se rio de lado, a sus hermanitas les encantaba esta fecha, siempre se emocionaban cuando caía la noche y era hora de pedir golosinas.

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron por la acera, el chico miraba un mapa del barrio que había hecho a mano, tachando los nombres de las casas a las que ya fueron. Por estar revisando este mapa choco con alguien.

–¡Off!

–Perdón– se disculpó recuperándose de inmediato, con quien choco era una niña de su edad, tenía pelo negro y rasgos asiáticos, ella traía un traje japonés celeste, muy bonito, acompañado de una bufanda en su cuello. – ¿Estas bien?

Ella se le quedo mirando, se puso roja de vergüenza; busco en el suelo una máscara blanca que traía y se la puso en su rostro.

–¿Que?

–¿Amiga, estas bien? – se le acerco una joven que parecía tener un acento británico, traía puesto un disfraz de hombro lobo hecho de peluche, su cabeza la cara del lobo sacando la lengua y el resto era de peluche, pues los ojos de la cabeza del lobo eran botones, era un traje adorable y genial al mismo tiempo.

La niña asiática se puso detrás de la británica, como escondiéndose.

–¿Le hice algo? – pregunto extrañado el niño, sus hermanitas negaron con su cabeza confundidas.

–No no, ella es algo tímida– replico la otra niña.

–Ah, Okay.

–Oigan– pregunto curiosa el hombre lobo –¿No son de aquí verdad?

–¡De hecho no! – replico la princesita –Nos mudamos hace dos meses a esta ciudad.

–Yo he estado aquí desde hace siete y ella llego el mes pasado– indicio hablando de su amiga asiática.

–¡Genial! Oigan, ¿No quieren ir a perder dulces con nosotros? – pregunto alegre el niño.

–¡Claro! – miro a su amiga –¿Quieres ir?

–... si. – dijo desde atrás.

–¡Entonces vamos!

Los cinco niños se fueron en grupo por la acera, caminaron mientras hablaban hasta detenerse frente a una casa.

–Nos falta pedir dulces aquí. – señalo el niño. Saco el mapa de su bolsillo y lo reviso –Familia... Loud.

–¡Ah! A nosotras también nos falta esta casa. – replico la chica.

–¡Entonces, vamos! – exclamo la princesa. –¡Dulces, si!

Los cinco chicos se fueron hacia la puerta, se acercaron a la casa de dos pisos y tocaron el timbre.

–Ahora chicas como lo ensayamos. – les indicio su hermano, ellas dos asintieron.

–Es una forma de pedir dulces que inventamos los tres con papa y mama. – señalo su hermana rubia a las otras dos nuevas amigas.

Se escuchó a unas personas acercarse a la puerta, cuando se abrió y atendió una señora con unas chicas los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo.

**¡Dulce o truco, Fantastruco!**

**¡Feliz Halloween!**


End file.
